My Money, My Power, My slave
by Bellafrey
Summary: The host club has begun their University lives, Haruhi needs some financial assistance. Kyoya offers her a job but is this more then she bargained for? She will learn just how controlling Kyoya can really be, and that no is never an option.
1. Money, Money, Money

_**Hello dearies,**_  
 _ **This is my first story I have posted, depending on how well received it is, I will continue to post new chapters ever few days! (My job consists of sitting at a desk answering the phone so i can write all I want!) I've written many but have never shown, (FORGIVE MY SPELLING ERRORS IF YOU FIND ANY BECAUSE I DID NOT!) well hope this is a good start! enjoy the first (short) chapter! (will get longer I promise!)**_

 ** _WARNING: NO KIDDIES ALLOWED! Sorry my little dears but this is rated M for a reason! Read at your own peril!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club characters or any of works done by Bisco Hatori! If I did we all know I would have made it much more of a love fest...maybe_**

 _ **DESCRIPTION:The host club have begun their University lives, Haruhi needs some financial assistance. Kyoya offers her a job but is this more then she bargained for? She will learn just how controlling Kyoya can really be, and that no is never an option..**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: Money, Money, Money_**

It was her first day of college at Ouran University and Haruhi could actually say that she was excited. She had been accepted into they college as a scholarship student once again through her hard work and dedication to her studies. Though she was pretty sure even without the entrance exams or application for honor students that she would have gotten in anyway with the good graces of Chairman Suoh, or as he told her to call him "Uncle".

Knowing that she still felt more pride in being able to be accepted by her terms and not as a favorite of the higher ups. It just happened and not by coincidence that it where the entire host club members would attend or already were there. Tamaki had been studying business along with music at the school so he was always busy, but he still managed to keep the host club going since the college was only a short walk away from the high school.

Kyoya was still managing the funds and the activities of the host club, he was studying in the medical field like his brothers but was also in the business field with Tamaki. She guessed that he also had a secret agenda that worked in favor of him excelling further than his brothers.

Honey was still as vigilant as ever with his martial and decided to rejoin the club as well as maintain his excessive sweet obsession, while Mori was still following Honey around but did join the colleges Kendo club once again.

After graduation the twins decided that they would follow in their mothers' footsteps and study fashion, creating their own line of designer clothes and most likely overpriced handbags with accessories. To which they relentlessly attempted to get Haruhi to dress up in even though some of the outfits were so revealing they could be considered scandalous, at that point they would both end up with bumps on their heads from her fists.

As for her she would also be joining the medical trade, she made her decision a while ago thinking back to when she had lost her mother and how devastating it was to her at the time. If she could get her become a Doctor then there was always a chance she could save someone, especially those with children from suffering such a traumatic experience as her then she would do her best to prevent it from happening. She was making her way towards the Music room number three where they still all gathered for the host activities though now it seemed they were busier then before since some university girls had begun to flock to their doors after seeing a preview of its members among them.

Opening the large doors she looked inside expecting to see the members dressed in some outrageous costumes. But to her surprise the room was empty, even the tables were nowhere to be seen. "What's going on?" she glanced at her watch; yeah she was on time, what was happening here?

"Haruh?"

She heard her name called from across the room standing in the doorway of the stock room was none other than Mr. Vice President himself. "Kyoya-sempai where is everyone?" she closed the door behind her and walked in his direction she stood then with a questioning expression "I thought the twins passed the memo to you, there will be no host club today since it's the first day of school for you three." Now that she remembered they did say they had a message for her, but that was before they once again tried to put her in one of their new designs that she deemed to extravagant and bolted before they had the chance to drag her away.

"Oh I guess, I missed the message" she sighed.

"There will be a grand opening this Friday night as a welcoming for the more recent university students" he said looking down in his black book writing down notes. "It also goes without saying that we have moved our host gatherings to the University grounds now that you and the twins are attending." "Well that works out since there was some studying I wanted to get done before my first class" she turned starting to walk towards the exit.

"Haruhi, just a moment." She stopped before she could open the door glancing over her shoulder to see that he was walking towards her and stopped a few feet from her.

"Why aren't you wearing the University uniform?"She froze.

"Uniform? It's a University they don't have uniforms!"she almost shouted in surprise but then she noticed how he was dressed.

His pants were black just like the academy's but his jacket was definitely different, instead of the powder blue it was dark navy with what seemed like gold trimming on the ends of the sleeves and had the Ouran crest with all gold stitching on the left side, while his wore a plain white shirt that was had to have some kind of magical ability if it looked like that and cost more a year's rent. To finish the look off he wore a black tie with slanted gold stripes and his smooth black dress shoes.

he signed "although you are indeed a commoner, this is not a commoner college where you can wear whatever you feel like, this is a prestigious University where only the best and the most genius minds may study, not even half of Ouran Academy are qualified to study here."

She started to panic in her mind _'oh no, the academy uniform alone was 300,000 yen! If they are so privileged you'd think they could wear what they like!'_

"And um… how much does the uniform cost exactly?" He gave her his most beautiful smile; you'd think his whole aura had changed.

"Why its only 600,000 yen, for the fall style at least."

"Fall style!?"

 _'What!?'_

"Being so privileged they give us four different uniforms, one for each season, unlike the academy where you only had one"

 _'That's 2,400,000 yen! Well hopefully I can pass in my normal clothes…'_

As if reading her mind "they are more strict here, so uniforms are mandatory every time you come ill-dressed you are fined 50,000 yen and after so many times you will be expelled." she gulped nervously.

"Even for an honor student, with being expelled your financial support will be stripped and you will still be required to pay back any and all debts you owe."

She started sweating bullets she was so nervous, while he on the other hand kept his cool calm composure and that stupid smile on his face

"As a host club member you are expected to be an example to everyone else-"

"Okay okay Sempai I get it! Lots of money, I get it!" Numbers were spinning around her head how the hell was she supposed to come up with that much money!? Knowing sadly the honor programs didn't pay for uniforms, meals, or any supplies she might need.

 _'you'd think knowing most honor students don't have that kind of money they'd at least help with the uniforms!'_

Without her knowing he took a couple steps forward stopping just a couple feet from her.

"There may be a way to help you." He spoke calmly she looked up to see his smile had faded.

"I'm not taking charity Sempai from you or anyone, I'll just have to get a job or something" he sighed slightly annoyed.

"Haruhi you know even working every day after your classes, homework and on weekends you won't be able to pay for all uniforms, and don't forget your debt still stand with the host club after all the added fees" she felt a twinge of irritation now.

"Kyoya-sempai you're not helping…" Another step closer.

"I don't give charity, and do you really want to be in Tamakis' debt?"

 _'Hell no he won't ever let me live it down or any of the members for that matter!'_

"I need a personal assistant with my excessive workloads to do common choirs for me while I do my own business" she stood quietly looking up at him a mere foot from her.

His presence felt so demanding and unlike the previous Kyoya-sempai and she grown used to over the years.

"but I don't want-"

"No one will know, you will simply come to my house before and after your classes and I will give you work, I will pay your expenses, it is that simple" he opened his black book once more writing down a short note and handed it to her.

It was an address she assumed his, Leaning down till he was eye to eye with her mere inches from her face, were it not for the closed doors she was pressed against she would have backed a good yard away.

"Think about it, if you are truly serious about your future as a doctor."

With those last words he stood up straight putting his hands on her shoulders and shifted her to the side from blocking the doorway and made his exit.

Assistant huh? Well it sounded less degrading then 'errand boy' that was for sure. Plus he was always so serious and constantly working, it might not be so bad accepting a job from him, if anyone knew discretion it was definitely Kyoya-sempai. He probably would give her a list of chores and then just leave her be till she had finished, that would give her peace and quiet unlike a certain music room she knew so well.

'Wait how did he know I was going to be a doctor?'

She had yet to tell anyone.

* * *

 **DON'T THINK THIS IS BLAND PLEASE!**

 **everyone starts off somewhere, I plan to take this more then just a couple chapters, and trust me... It's going to get reallllllll good!**

 **love you dearies! please review! Throw your criticism and ideas at me I'm open to the public!**

 **Tatty bye now! 3**


	2. The Contract

**_Hello again dearies!_**

 ** _Thank you so much for the reviews and for simply taking time to read the first chapter, as promised here's chapter 2. Kyoya is talking and explain a lot while Haruhi is very very confused, threatened a bit and trying to ask questions but nope, oh no, not happening! So enjoy! I'm not rushing the lemons… so don't rush me! Lemons will come soon enough my perverted dearies out there, so enjoy the story until then!_**

 ** _WARNING: NO KIDDIES ALLOWED! Sorry my little dears but this is rated M for a reason! Read at your own peril!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club characters or any of works done by Bisco Hatori! If I did we all know I would have made it much more of a love fest...maybe…_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: The Contract_**

She was really doing this. After her last class had ended for the day Haruhi was embarrassed to say the least. When the teacher had pointed her out in class, giving at least a five minute lecture of her lack of concern where it involved the Code of Conduct. Letting her off with one warning she was very grateful that she was not fined 50,000 yen.

 _'Dad would throw a childish tantrum if he couldn't buy new clothes for a while._ '

She really had no choice it seemed but to accept Kyoya's offer to become his personal assistant. As if knowing all along she would accept, he sent a car to pick her up at her apartment after she had walked home. So here she was in the back seat of his family's car on her way to his house to begin her new 'job' as his assistant.

After about a twenty minute drive (five minutes just being the driveway itself) the car pulled up to a very modern mansion, probably seven times bigger than her entire apartment complex building!

 _'Damn these rich people'_ she thought to herself.

A man walked down the steps of the house and opened the car door while holding a hand out for her which she reluctantly took.

"Young Master Ootori is expecting you Miss Fujioka, if you will follow me."

Shutting the door behind her he headed back towards the house without waiting for her, she scurried after him without given a moment to register any thought. As they entered the mansion they came to a large entryway followed by a double grand staircase to which they ascended. Walking down the corridors she noticed that almost all the doors were shut.

 _'They must really like their privacy'_ she guessed.

Finally stopping at one entryway he knocked on the door which was followed by an "Enter."

Nodding for her to go in she slowly opened the door, the room seemed to be a library of sorts, and each wall was covered with books on top of even more books! The ceiling was mostly consumed by a Massive skylight and centered right underneath it was a very expensive looking desk with a sofa in front of it.

Behind the desk was none other than the shadow king himself. Not looking up from his paper work to acknowledge her he motioned for her to sit, but she stood in her place by the door, she really just wanted to start her chores.

"Kyoya-sempai if it's all the same to you I'd really just like to get started with my work."

"Hn" he replied.

"Kyoya-sempai….?"

"…"

"Sempai…?"

"…"

"KYOYA!" she hollered so loud she was sure she could be heard down the hall.

He stopped his work and glared at her over the rim of his glasses folding his arms but not before gesturing her to sit.

' _Uh-oh.'_

Without another word she hurried and plopped herself down on the couch folding her hands in her lap and looking to him attentively. He was still glaring at her, she knew he could have a temper once in a while but he was scary as hell when he got made and she would rather not press those buttons. Finally after a moment of complete awkward silence he spoke.

"Haruhi, do you even slightly comprehend the situation to which you have embedded yourself?"

She blinked "your assistant right? Basically doing some chores and running errands?"

He just remained silent and slid a stack of stapled papers towards her, "sign this contract of employment."

Picking up the small paper stack she took a moment to she read over the contract, nothing seemed to be abnormal about it, all the conditions were reasonable, without hesitating she signed and sealed the deal.

With that done he stood from his chair and came around to lean against his desk.

"Now then, here is the expectation level I will hold you responsible to always answer to."

'… _W_ _hat?_ '

"First of all you manner of dress is offensive to myself and the Ootori family. Now that you are employed you will have a dress code to apply by as the rest of our staff do"

' _…What!?'_

Looking down at her attire she didn't think it was that bad. She had worn an oversize cream colored knit bat-wing sweater with her black dress pants that a trained eye could easily pick them out as part of the Ouran High School uniform, finished off with simple black flats.

 _"_ Second, you will address me as Young Master in public and Master Kyoya when we are in private, to be addressed so informally by an employee demonstrates lack of respect and even more lack of control _"_

 _'You've got to be kidding me…'_

 _"_ Third, when you enter my rooms you will wait for me to address you and not speak until spoken to. If I so say you will stand the whole night next to me and you will do it without question, without comment, without complaint, without _moving_. Have I made myself clear thus far? _"_ she nodded profusely.

"With those few rules there is one main idea that you must understand"

 _'There's more?'_

 _"_ As of the moment you signed this contract _"_ he waved the papers in her face before setting it back own on the desk.

"You are bound to me, you will serve no other Ootori member but myself and will be barred from accepting any other employment" at that moment he pushed himself off the desk and put his arms on either side of the sofa, cornering Haruhi, their faces too close for her comfort.

"You are exclusively _mine_ and will do my bidding so long as you remain in my employment."

She sat there too astounded to move or speak.

"After you last class you will go home change your clothes and a car will be waiting outside your apartment to bring you here."

Finding her voice after a moment she asked "What about my homework? When will there be any time for me to do my assignments? Or even study!"

Just then he smirked and brought his face even closer to hers. ' _Not his evil grin! Oh crap…'_

"Your school work and studying will be done here where I can supervise your progress and make sure you are not shaming your employer."

' _Shaming, what?'_

 _"_ How could my education possibly affect you? _"_

Examining her over the rim of his glasses for a moment, he then brought himself back to leaning against his desk folding his arms.

"Honestly Haruhi, do you make it a point not to your schools history at all?" she felt like she was beginning to shrink under his gaze.

"Though it's true both the academy and university are owned by the Suoh group their areas of academics are funded by many different groups and it just so happens that the Ootori family is the main sponsor for the medical domain."

' _Shrinking…'_

"We control almost all aspects of the medical sector of the University, so I will have full knowledge of your grades, progress, behavior, and capabilities."

 _'Shrinking…'_

 _"_ Oh, and since you wish to become a doctor it is most likely after your graduate you will be employed by one of the Ootori practices. _"_

 _'Am I even still visible!?'_ She felt as though she had shrunk so far she was sucked into the sofa.

"Don't worry; I'm _sure_ you will be able to manage everything _soon._ Penalizing you for poor quality and quantity of work is so troublesome after a while that your employment could be considered for termination."

' _A threat? Did he just make a threat!? Kyoya-sempai can really be scary when he's serious…'_

Processing all he had explained to her, maybe she should have thought about his offer a little more before she decided to jump full ahead into this job. But then again for what he was willing to pay her for simple tasks she was lucky at all she had the opportunity at all. Plus of all the host club members Kyoya was by far the most reasonable and level headed, surely she could keep up with his demands.

"Now then you may take your leave." He interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" she looked at him seeing that he had already made his way back to sitting in his chair without her noticing.

"Today was just a quick meeting and contract signing. Your first official day will be tomorrow, and I have made sure you will be well equipped for tomorrow."

"Well equipped? Sempai I don't understand."

"You will."

"But Sempa-"

Suddenly a knock came at the door, she turned to see who it was but it never opened.

"Excuse me Young Master, but the car is waiting for Miss Fujioka." She heard through the door

"she will be down in a moment." She heard him reply behind her.

"Very good sir" With that she heard the butler shift and start down the hallway till his footsteps had faded. Taking the hint that it was time for her to leave she stood up from the couch, bowing her head to Kyoya and started walking towards the door. She would ask him more questions tomorrow at school if she could. No wait, she couldn't talk to him about this at school without risk of the other hosts eavesdropping on them and her being exposed. She stopped as she grabbed the door handle but did not open it just yet.

"Kyoya-sempai is this really all necessary?" she half turned her body enough to look at him one more time. "I mean a dress code, addressing you as Master Kyoya, the penalizing? Don't you think it's a little demanding for a simple errand b- I mean assistant?"

His smile had faded into something sinister, his eyes had fiercely darkened. He sighed deeply, there was no way to make her position anymore clear then he already had. "Perhaps I have not clarified myself enough, Miss Fujioka." Placing his elbows on the desk and folding his hands to allow him to rest his chin on top.

"From this day forward you. Are. My. Slave."

Her eyes widened in dread of that word.

 _'Sl-slave!?'_

* * *

 ** _MWAHAHAHAHA! The beginning of slavery is always so unintended by one party at least!_**

 ** _Please Review and throw out any ideas you would like to see happen or even if you would like to see the chapters longer every comment counts! I shall deliberate and post results! I will definitely have a chapter of two out by Monday things shall get … more interesting…_**

 ** _Tatty Bye now Dearies! 3_**


	3. Dresses, shoes, and Accessories Oh My!

**Hello and good morning my dearies!**

 **Wow I'm getting excited by the reviews, follows, and favorite! You guys are the best thank you all so much! The computer at my work is on lock down because my co-worker did something with her Iphone and boom, computer crashed, six hundred bucks just to send it in and now I'm terrified to plug any USB or device in… SO I WROTE MY CHAPTER DOWN AND RE-TYPED IT ON MY LAPTOP SO THAT I COULD HAVE IT OUT BY TODAY! HAHAHA! At the end of this chapter I have a little surprise hehehe (forgive any spelling errors once again I found little to none)**

 ** _WARNING: NO KIDDIES ALLOWED! Sorry my little dears but this is rated M for a reason! Read at your own peril!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club characters or any of works done by Bisco Hatori! If I did we all know I would have made it much more of a love fest...maybe_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3. Dresses, shoes, and Accessories Oh My!**

Walking up the stairs to her apartment, Haruhi found herself exasperated by Kyoya's direct line of control he could now exercise over her anytime he saw fit. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad? Kyoya was always very blunt, yet maybe the term 'slave' he used lightly in this case, it wasn't' like he would made her walk around in chains or brand her, or at least she hoped _._

 _'Oh crap I didn't get a chance to ask Kyoya-sempai about my school uniform!'_ She ran to the railing and attempted to catch the drivers' attention before he could take off, but to no avail he was already gone.

She sighed loudly "Guess I'll have to call him and ask" she glanced down at her watch.

"It's still early, I hope he's not too busy, I'm not ready for another lecture right now." muttering to herself she dropped her head in despair.

"Haruhi is that you?" she could hear her father from the inside of the apartment call to her. Before she had the chance to open the door it came it slammed wide open followed by her dad flying out the door capturing her in a tight embrace and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh Haruhi you sweet, wonderful, fantastically brilliant child!" she was squeezed even tighter.

"Dad I'm getting nauseous and you're cutting off half my body's circulation!" She struggled to break free from his iron embrace with little to no luck at all.

Releasing her after a moment later but still keeping her hands in a gentle grip "oh I'm so sorry, after all women often forget their own strength " he giggled.

"Dad, you're a man" Obvious fake tears began streaming down his face.

"Oh Haruhi how could you be so cruel to your dear papa!" As if on que, their little spat was broken off by three men in stylish black suits emerging from their apartment gaining her attention. No words being exchanged as they promptly started down the stairs in complete silence.

' _What is going on here?_ '

At that time a fourth stranger had withdrawn from their home halting his steps but not before approaching them. As he stood before the pair of them she observed him after other three men had disappeared below from her view. The one in front of them held a noticeably large yellow packet in his arms careful not to damage it.

"Hey who are all of these people?"

Instantly Haruhi felt her hands being released and watched as her dad seemed to float to the side of the stranger, grabbing one of his hands and shook it ecstatically.

"Everything is in order Miss Ranka; my employer thanks you again for your cooperation and understanding."Ranka squeal before looking at her and giving a thumbs resulting in her looking away, ignoring his flamboyant attraction towards that man.

"Oh no, thank you Yuki-Chan! You are so amazing and strong setting everything up so quickly I swear you did all the work yourself, you were so, quick!" Even more confused by the ongoing scene at the clear passes that her dad was basically _throwing_ at him.

"Dad you didn't bring some of the bars customers home again did you?" He gave her a look of disbelief.

"that was only a couple times and none were recent!" If they weren't customers from his job then who were they?

"It was nothing Miss Ranka, everything is set up and accounted for." He seemed to genuinely smile back at Ranka.

"Now I must be going, it was a pleasure meeting you." Holding out the folder to Haruhi "for you Miss Fujioka" hesitating only for a minute she took the envelope.

"Now then I really must report back, goodbye." owing to both of them he made his way down to the ground floor.

"Come by anytime Yuki-Chan!" He waved goodbye with an expression of pure bliss and a slight blush to match.

Everything in order? Wait a minute maybe he overloaded and went on a complete shopping spree… oh no not again!

She bolted into their small apartment scanning for evidence. As far as she could as she see there were no boxes or anything new in the room worth noting. Her dad's bedroom door was slid wide open and no change could be seen that she was aware of. Finally after examining the room for a moment she turned to her dad who had trailed in behind her closing the door.

"Dad what did you buy this time?" she repeatedly pressed the issue.

He giggled again happily "Oh Haruhi you should have at least told me! I want to borrow some of them, and when you grow tired of some you should give them to your beloved daddy dearest!"

Finally she had hit her breaking point "Dad would you please just tell me what the hell is going on here!?"

"Why Haruhi your new wardrobe of course!" he ran over to the sliding door that led to her bedroom and slammed it open.

She was frozen in place. Unsure if she should outraged, pissed off, infuriated, or just down right embarrassed. Whatever she was, she was definitely mortified. Inside her room the entire opposing wall was wracked with clothes, shelved with shoes, and even cased with different types of accessories!

"What is all this crap!" she finally let loose and screamed hollered.

Ranka was already holding up one of the outfits spinning around causing the bottom of the skirt to fly about.

"Dear Kyoya-Chan called earlier to let me know some of his family handler, one of whom is extremely handsome might I add, would be over."

She wasn't done yelling "why did you let them in!?"

He stopped mid spin "well he explained your terrible plight about your school uniform, so he said he offered you a job!"

That was all he mentioned? Of course leave it to these two to continue keeping in touch with their constant 'updates' concerning her. Looking down at the yellow envelope given to her she noticed that it had a note stuck to it

 _'For any questions you probably will ask, again.'_ Accompanied by a weird little doodle of that was supposed to be… a smiley face? She guessed _'Even his smiley face doodles are ominous…'_

"If I had known he would be such a generous boss I would have offered him your employment a long time ago!"

"Don't go selling out your own daughter like that!"

"But look Haruhi how cute this dress is!"

"I don't wear dresses!"

"If I wear this and you wear that skirt over there we'll look like sisters! Everyone already says so!"

"No one says that!"

"I can finally be able to have frilly sleepovers together with my daughter, like best friends!"

"Who sleeps in these kinds of clothes!?"

"…Rich People?"

"They're not even pajamas dad!" Putting the outfit back on the wrack he pretended to pat the wrinkles out, not turning to face her just yet.

"Listen Haruhi" his voice deepened and sounded more serious.

"Kyoya-Chan has been very generous. Willingly giving you a job like this knowing how much it will cost and what a burden it might be to take on someone else's financial responsibility, even for the wealthy expenses can add up quickly."

She had not thought about that. To her the members of the host club were just her friend; she never really considered any financial responsibility to actually be theirs, but instead their families. Was Kyoya paying her from his own pocket or was it his family's money? Never thinking other than that their money was unlimited or the amount of resources and connections they acquired was just a number. It was their lives, their inheritance, and their responsibility.

Sure they would show off their wealth, a lot. But she hadn't considered how their actions would affect their families. Would Kyoya's family be mad when they found out he had hired her without their permission, and for what? Just to pay off some her school costs.

"So please be considerate of the position Kyoya-Chan has put himself in and the great opportunity he has given you." He was right of course.

Alright then, she would do her job to the best of her abilities and make herself make herself as helpful to Kyoya and not burden him anymore then she already was.

Entering her room she sighed in defeat "fine I'll do my best… and keep the clothes." Even though she was sure they would be added onto her debt as well as extend her workload.

"Oh Haruhi!" He jumped at her with a huge smile tackling her to the floor, she had a look angst.

"But you can't have them."

He looked at her teary eyed "But Haruhiii!"

The next day Haruhi felt much more blended into the school crowd then she had the previous day. The male uniform that had been placed among her new wardrobe was actually quite comfortable. If it had been any other host member giving her a uniform it most likely would have been the very dainty female uniform making her at least try it on before they came to their senses and remembered the issue of keeping her gender a secret. Well _their_ issue really, she didn't care one way or another about be outed that she was a girl.

But still it would probably cause less trouble for everyone if her gender remained male to the public. Tomorrow her schedule with the Host Club, classes, and her new job would become more time consuming, thus allowing her less time to study _. 'Balancing club activities, school studies, and going to Kyoya-sempai's for work shouldn't be too difficult'_ she thought to herself.

"Haruhi!" she heard someone calling her name from behind, looking back she came to see the twins making their way towards her.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Where are you going? We might have some classes together" Hikaru said as they both wrapped their arms around her shoulders

"I'm pretty sure we won't have most or even any together." she gazed down at the schedule in her hand, before she could realize what happened Kaoru quickly snatched the papers out of her hands.

"What kind of classes are these?" he asked while Hikaru snatched the papers from his hand in turn.

"Are these even real? how do you even pronounce that last one?" she managed to grab back her schedule back from them.

"Cut it out guys I don't have a lot of time before my first class" looking at the map of the university trying to figure out where she was supposed to go. Without warning they hooked their arms with hers and started dragging her away towards the one of the closer buildings.

"Guys seriously, where are you two taking me?"

"To the public speaking class of course." Kaoru replied.

"its one class we at least have together" answered Hikaru. At that moment she just let herself go limp

 _'here we go again_ ' she inwardly smiled to herself.

After her last class of the day Haruhi took a minute to take a good stretch, her classes had been amazing, she really had enjoyed herself immensely. It would be a long road ahead of her but her education would pay off in the end when she accomplished her dream of being a doctor. Speaking of which, she should start heading home so she could get ready for her first official day. It still didn't feel like work, it was Kyoya-sempai calling it a job and him her boss just felt unreal. Packing up her back she began walking outside the class room but stopped when she saw a familiar figure leaning against the windowsill waiting for her.

"Kyoya-sempai what are you doing here?" she questioned him as he scanned over her quickly, their gazes meeting eventually.

"It appears the men's uniform hides your gender well enough" not this again.

"Kyoya-sempai you have a bad habit of not answering any of my questions..."

He chuckled lightly "yes my apologies Haruhi."

He swiftly recomposed himself "I just came to oversee my latest investment; I doubt I'm wrong but didn't your class end eighteen minutes ago?"

 _'Exactly eighteen minutes ago, is he keeping tabs on me?'_ She was taken aback.

"Yeah but I was writing down some extra notes to make sure I'm prepare for anything later on."

He studied her for a second time before giving her one of _those_ smirks. Those incredibly eerie smirks that gave off one signal messages; don't worry nothing bad will happen it's not your fault, but later you'll be scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush.

"I'm glad to see you working so diligently, then I shall expect to see you exactly at five o'clock ready to work just as attentively." With that being said she watched him walk down the hall till he had turned a corner down another hallway vanishing from her line of sight.

 _'Five o'clock sharp what time is it I wonder…'_ pulling back her sleeve to glance at her watch.

"4:19! It's fifteen minutes to my house alone and twenty to his leaving me only six minutes to get ready! What the hell!" Any who even glimpsed in her general direction only saw only saw the blur of a figure moving too fast for the human eye to track.

* * *

 **Run Haruhi! RUNNNNNN!**

 **Well then how did you like this filler chapter? Not satisfying enough you say? well how dare you! Well then because you are so demanding I refuse to type another chapter today! ...That's why I wrote TWO yesterday! Hahaha yay me! I did it and I really can't feel my writing hand now! I was pen pushing the past two days writing these two chapters for you my beloved readers! So stay tuned, another chapter will be uploaded within 24 hours!**

 **LET ME KNOW HOW YOU THINK KYOYAS TRUE SELF WILL REVEAL TO BE! YOU HAVE 12 HOURS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS SET IN STONE!**

 **TATTY BYE MY LOVELIES!**


	4. Quick Authors Note

**My readers, my fans, my dearies,**

 **It has come to my attention that I have been warned.**

 **(or in better terms I've been at least given a suggested message that I should not write anything containing close intimacy)**

 **By what I'm sure is a member of a community set on enforcing rules and whatnot that happens here in the Fanfiction domain.**

 **though they feel it justly right to report others who have stepped over the guidelines, I bare no ill will towards such a person.**

 **But while another reviewer whose username is somewhat understandable... I understand the concerns of both. I shall continue my writing should something happen... well don't worry, the story will go on!**

 **I never leave anything to chance though, I will tread carefully, but it is my story for those who find it offensive, call me a rule breaker, well what rules have I broken yet? None. I am deeply sorry, whether you forgive me or not, I will continue to write. There have bee hundreds of thousands before me that have written lemons, smut, there are even brutally strong lemons that I will not care to go into detail about, we all know about those that may prove too severely disturbing to even consider reading stories, though some may prefer those...**

 **You may tell me to ignore it, that it is all bullshit, that this 'chapter update' is stupid and to just continue writing, that it is just a group of trolls intent on bring down those who write whatever they want, you may even use profanity and begin bashing me. But I am sorry, I cannot. Do not be angry for they will act how they feel is right or just how they stand on the entire matter. Like I am acting how I feel is right and addressing the matter. Everything I do I do it consciously. (obviously I'm not asleep, dead, or drunk... right now at least)This update may even target me more now that I have publicly addressed it.**

 **I. Will. Not. Stop. Writing.**

 **Well my lovelies if you took the time to read this then I am grateful to say the least...**

 **TATTY BYE FOR NOW MY DEARIES!**

 **P.S. I shall post my latest chapter within VERY soon!**


	5. Some Tea For Your Sugar?

**Hello my marvelous Dearies!**

 **This chapter… I am so glad to say I finished it. I was up all night working on it till I had my doctor appointment at 8 a.m. stressing, pulling, pushing, add proper punctuation oh my god it's done… I'm so happy! Well this chapter is at least so give me a day or two to recuperate; I have not slept in 44 hours so please. I would go to sleep now but I promised I would go to see the Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection tonight with some friends, oh it's never ending… But that's ok you my beloved readers give me confidence in my writing and are my energy source! So start charging my phone it's about to die. HA I love you all enjoy this chapter it's REALLY long.**

 **WARNING: NO KIDDIES ALLOWED! Sorry my little dears but this is rated M for a reason! Read at your own peril!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club characters or any of works done by Bisco Hatori! If I did we all know I would have made it much more of a love fest and ruined it for the public...maybe**

 **KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

 ** _Chapter 4: Some Tea for Your Sugar?_**

Hurling herself inside the car toppling over her side bag causing all its contents to spill out Haruhi yelled at the driver to go! No hesitation hinted the car pulled out of the street speeding dangerously down the road. Without a chance to put her seatbelt on she unwillingly began bouncing around the back of the car trying to catch the papers flying all about. Within mere moments they were at least driving on smooth road enabling her to quickly gather up her property almost stuffing it in her bag, throwing on her seatbelt, latching herself to the seat. Curiously looking out the window to see where they were it seemed that they were already propelling down the Ootori drive way to the main house.

Leaving the school yard it took her approximately fourteen minutes to get home but she wasted eleven minutes trying to get ready, before now she never had to actually worry about what shoes matched what clothes or what colors would match and what would look 'ridiculous'. Luckily her father had helped her choose with his fashion expertise which ended up in them butting heads cause her to lose time. In the end she had worn a black see-through o-neck long sleeved lace dress with a pair of matching black flats and crystal stud earrings. She wished he had given her a couple of pant choices but he had been firm with the select options of skirts and dresses she was permitted to wear.

Turning her attention back to the driver she was thankful he had actually driven with haste to get her to the mansion. "Wow that was fast, frightening but worth it if it saved some time, thanks" she heard the driver laugh "No problem, it'd make a bad first impression on your first day especially if your boss is an Ootori."

' _Especially if your boss is Master Kyoya'_ she rephrased in her head.

Feeling the car come to an abrupt stop with a slight screeching of the tires, even as she felt the seatbelt pressed fiercely in her chest she thanked god she arrived on time. The man stepped out of the driver's seat walked around the car opening her door.

"We've arrived at your doom-I mean destination" he corrected himself with another laugh.

He was much more relaxed then she had expected of an Ootori hireling or as old, he couldn't be older than his mid-twenties with his bright red hair smoothed down and big green eyes, a foreigner? She stepped out of the car and bowed to him with a smile" thanks again I would have been so late otherwise, by the way I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

He bowed in turn to her "Names Aedan Minamoto and no worries I'm sure we'll have many more car adventures together" well there was a good sign, a normal person she could get along with here. "Not to be mean but I think you have less than a minute to get in there" he said with a grin tattooed on his face.

"damnit!"

As fast as she her legs would carry her she sprinted through the house not caring if anyone saw her running like a bat out of hell.

' _Shit shit shit shit shit!_ ' she panicked. Eight…seven…six…five…four…three… She made it! Knocking on the same door she had gone in the previous day frantically. Upon hearing a voice call her in, she opened the door not finding Kyoya his desk like before. She noticed him by one of the many bookcases writing down something in a blue book similar to the one he normally carried with him at school.

"Right on time Miss Fujioka" he noted as he continued his writing. She quietly tried to gain back a smidge of her composure and harmonize her heart rate with her breathing, hoping he did not notice her discomfort. "I'm relieved you are not late, how unseemly that would have been"

 _'Jerk, you knew I would barely make it on time or even on time at all'_ she grimaced "yes master Kyoya, I made sure to be on schedule."

"I expected nothing less from our dear honor roll student" she sighed in relief "even if it meant dashing carelessly through my home in a frenzy, please try to avoid such hazardous entrances in the future." ' _Bastard how does he keep doing that!'_

"Yes master Kyoya" she gritted though teeth.

"Your dedication is certainly admirable and you somewhat remembered your manners today, you never cease to disappoint. Good for you Haruhi" strolling over to her he patted her head lightly. If she gritted her teeth anymore then she currently was it was damn sure that they would chip and break. "Now then, I've been notified that you have no class assignments for the evening so then you may get straight to work on organizing some paper work for me."

That sounded simple enough, the desk was only cover with two file trays both overfilled with documents, and even then it still seemed easy. That should keep her busy for the first hour or two. Returning to the bookcase he motioned for her to come over. "What papers shou-"she jumped back rapidly to avoid a hefty binder from crashing down on her toes, she stood back watching as he proceeded to remove every binder the case was holding. Dropping them to the ground with heavy thuds. Her jaw dropped "these papers" he said. After throwing the last binder on the floor he place the blue book on one of the now empty shelves he made his way back to his desk sitting comfortably in his nice chair.

"Ho-how would you like them organized?" she accidentally let herself stutter. "Those binders contain the names of Ootori partners and the companies owned or sponsored by our group, along with details of their current financial standings, most recent date of inspection, and any that were renovated within the past five years." All of these were partners and companies owned by the Ootori family? What happened to being considerate about their situation!? They had more resources and assets then god! No, being judgmental wouldn't change anything; she didn't know the full situation so she had to be open minded about everything at this point.

"I need you to catalog all of those. Partners will be done first in alphabetical order then sub categorized by the financial standing. Then you will move to the companies we own or sponsor, start by identifying the ones with furthermost inspection dates advancing to most recent." She looked down at the binders, okay so it was worse than she thought. But it wasn't that difficult of a task it was just putting some papers in a certain order. Right! Divide and conquer, when in Rome do as the romans do!

"What is the notebook for?" she questioned picking it up from the shelf where he had placed it.

"I'm sorry Haruhi I almost forgot, that is just a list of names that you can put to the side for disposal when you come across them" that's good; it simplified the job even more to her benefit. Wait did he just apologize to her? "I need this finished by Monday Haruhi" he spoke barely above a whisper but enough that she had heard him. "Monday? That's only a few days from now, this will at least take a week and a half minimum, why so soon?!" her voice had gone a little too high pitched for comfort but he did not seem to pay it much mind. Instead he didn't meet her gaze choosing to focus on one of the wooden floorboards, with his head resting in his hand, his expression unreadable.

"If I could give you that time I would, at all possible I would have kept you out of this this predicament, but this concerns a pressing issue that I can't ignore, a repercussion of my newly granted authority" He was actually trying to apologize for having her do this.

"If you can't I'll understand, I won't hold you responsible or endanger your job" she was sure she heard him right; though he'd never say it bluntly that he was apologizing to her. Newly granted authority huh, maybe he was starting to get more involved in his family business. Shouldn't that make him happy though instead of appearing so troubled? His face may not have shown it but in his voice she could hear what sounded like just a hint of remorse. Whatever it was she'd take it! She did promise her dad she'd do her best and damnit she would give it her all!

Without wasting another moment she sat down on the floor with her knees bent and legs to one side careful not to expose herself in the dress.

"Don't worry about it Master Kyoya, just leave it to me and do whatever it is you do on that computer of yours" Smiling up at him hoping to at least give him a bit of momentarily relief. With His eyes now fixed on her, he was taken aback. She didn't even question his decision this time or show any sign of irritation. She was already deeply engrossed in one of the binders completely focused on her task ahead. Turning back to his laptop but never taking his eyes off her.

"Haruhi you know you can sit-" it was her that interrupted this time "I'm fine master Kyoya this is more convenient" thrown off by her abruptness. He was glad she was engulfed in her work, or else she may have seen him flash a soft smile at her before he turned his attention to the screen in front of him.

Four hours had gone by and not a word was uttered between them. With his eyes glued to the screen he could hear Haruhi sigh. _Again._ Before it was only the occasional bothered sigh, the shuffling of papers, and he was convinced at one point he had heard her attempt to choke back a gasp. She had probably seen the one of the major budgeting accounts belonging to one of their facilities. But for the past half hour the noise making was becoming more consistent. A break was definitely needed, if not for her, then for him from the commotion eating away at his sanity. He could endure much longer without stopping, but not many could compare to his standards.

"Haruhi, time for a break" pulled out of her trance like state, opening her mouth to what he presumed was about to be a ramble of questions he held up his hand instructing her be not speak "fifteen minutes will not cause too great of a setback in your work." Nodding her head she placed the stack of papers in her hand neatly on the floor next to her.

She sluggishly got to her feet straightening herself out, trying to gain her balancing as her legs were waking up slower then she would have liked. When she could finally feel her legs again she paced short distances around the room, sitting in that position for that long really made her sore.

"Some tea would do us both good right now" well that would definitely be a change from the coffee she always made for their little group.

"Sure that sounds nice."

"Wonderful, go fetch it" he ordered.

What did he just say? Fetch? As in in dogie go fetch?!

"Wait, what? How- I mean where am I supposed to even get it?"

"This is my home you know, we do have kitchens" that's not exactly what she meant. "It's late so this time I'll see to it that it is ready when you get there, but next time you will have to make it on your own" and just like that he had reverted back to being the old Kyoya. Heading out the door she looked down both ends of the hallway, there were so many doors and corridors. How anyone found their way around there without getting lost was beyond her. "The personal kitchen is to your left the first hall on the right and third door on your left" heading down the hall she followed his directions.

She was glad to see he had returned to normal, seeing him earlier like that in such a state was unsettling. She had seen him losing his temper before and even witnessed glimpses of a serene side to him every now again, but they were very rare. Even through this trial, she would never forget that he remained her friend and she would always be concerned for him.

Reaching the door to her destination she found it was a large kitchen indeed. ' _Personal my ass, you could fit a whole cooking staff in here and still have room to spare._ ' But she noticed that the room was devoid of any staff. "He said it would be ready? I doubt anyone has been in here yet" that's when she heard a whistling sound; it was low then started to grow. Looking in the direction on the sound she saw a tea kettle on the stove. ' _Everything is too convenient around here_ ' removing the kettle from the stove she managed to find some tea cups in a cupboard along with a bowl for the sugar and a cream pot.

Setting everything together on top of a serving tray she hastily made her way back to Kyoya, delicately slipping into the room as to not spill the tea. There he had remained still seated in his chair massaging his temples soothingly.

"Master Kyoya the tea is ready"

"hn.." was his reply.

Placing the tray on the desk, she fixed her cup with a bit of cream and sat down on the sofa behind her enjoying her moment of peace while sipping her drink. Regaining his poise he reached out for his for the sugar bowl dumping more than half its content in his cup. ' _I thought only Honey-sempai liked anything that sweet! ' swishing_ the liquid around in the cup not bothering to stir it in, he sipped… no… he scarfed down the tea! He drank it all in one try!

"Master Kyoya that can't be healthy!"

Setting his cup back down on the tray seeing that every drop was gone he paused. "Forty five points"

She stared "for what?"

"Your grade for the tea; forty five points at best" taking another sip of her tea she savored the taste, there was nothing wrong with it "How exactly did you come to that conclusive number?" she asked prudishly sipping her tea.

He smirk "your presentation was mediocre, your option of china was poor, and your choice of tea was slightly below average. You could have received bonus points for tea cakes or any side dish of your choosing but you did not. So as I concluded; forty five points."

She only had a few minutes to prepare the tray though! If she had taken any longer the tea would have gone cold. "You could have told me you would be grading me, then I would have put more effort into it" finishing off her drink she too placed her cup back on the tray. "You shouldn't have to be told; no matter what you do you should always strive to go above and beyond. No matter your position, wealth, influence, or even gender. The greater the obstacle, the more glory in overcoming it." There was a moment of silence.

Bursting into a fit of laughter caught Kyoya off guard, causing him to jolt forward almost falling from the chair. "Why are you laughing?" she couldn't control herself. "you're getting all worked up over a cup of tea, I've never seen you get so serious over something so trivial" leaning back in his chair he allowed himself to relax with her "Quality is important Miss Fujioka" she was almost settled down except for the a single tear she wiped away.

"Yes Master Kyoya, next time you don't like my tea I will not complain if you dump it in the Boston Harbor."

If I hate it that much I won't even bother making the trip I'll just dump it out the window without a second thought" she smiled "yes sir."

He was smiling again that was good. He always smiled so easily at school but as long as she had been there that day it was different, was he naturally stoic in general or was this just a face he wore at home? Ready to clean up the mess, she was about to head out the door when she was stopped as he called to her again.

"Haruhi, turn" she paused looking over her shoulder at him.

"Turn?" she repeated

"Yes, turn in a circle slowly" not sure of what was being accomplished by this; she did as she was told. Gradually spinning herself around not without seeing how Kyoya was making a study of her, his eye intensely scanning her from head to toe. Finally she was facing the door again waiting for his directive. Kyoya glanced over to his computer screen looking at the time, it was late and they both would have busy schedules the next few days.

"It's late; you should head home just place that in the kitchen the maids will clean it up"

She nodded "and prepare my bath as well. It's the furthest door on the left down the hall" she thought her head would twist off her body at how fast she whirled it around.

"Your bath, right now?"

He sighed exhausted "yes right now, tomorrow will be lengthy and no easier then today so I too need sleep" nodding again she left the room.

For the life of her she would never understand that guy, he could be nonchalant one moment and the next be so dominant and solemn. What was going on here that was affecting Kyoya-sempai so much, surely this couldn't be what he had always been like growing up. They were not the young care-free high school students they had once been, It was time that they all grew up and faced their futures. But that didn't mean they couldn't all enjoy their college years together. Kyoya was the most mature one of the group, the transition from high school to university should have been easy for him.

After placing the tray on the kitchen counter she made her way the bathroom down the hall. It wasn't a bathroom it was a spa! Message tables, a lounge sitting area, even the bath was huge. Wait there was a sign on that door in the back… a sauna! _'What the hell is this place!? Damn rich people and their obnoxious need to buy the most unnecessary crap!'_ This was too much for one day, she just wanted to go home and sleep till her next class tomorrow.

Walking around the bath she found the control panel for it on the far wall in the wall. "This is all way too over the top it might as well be a pool" surveying the panel it only took her a second to figure it out; pressing some buttons she heard the running water behind her. "Guess I'll just wait till it's done filling up then leave." Sitting down on the floor she waited patiently thinking it wouldn't take long.

With four faucets this thing should have filled up fast "this is ridiculous" she muttered. Fifteen minutes had passed and the bath was _still_ rising, she really was getting tired. Her senses were so dulled with her further lack of sleep that she had ended up laying down on floor next to the bath. Knowing all too well Kyoya would never let her live it down.

 _'I should probably grab some towels for him before I go'_ peering around the room there were no towels to be seen. Maybe they were in a closet or something; it had to be one of two doors in there. Getting up she walked over to the closest door.

 _'Please be towels, please be towels'_ she prayed.

Her delayed reaction may have been due to her being caught off guard or perhaps her unfortunate lack of energy. She found a towel alright. But it was at the moment wrapped around the waist of a very naked Kyoya, his clothes discarded on the counter next to him along with his glasses.

Here her master was in front of her…Nude. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't even think.

Hearing the door open Kyoya turned around to see who the intruder was, finding no other than his little slave.

"Haruhi!"

"KYOYA WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?" She screamed in alarm.

Her entire face was veiled with a blush of red. She couldn't feel her legs, she needed to turn around, run, even throw a bucket over her head but for god's sake she needed to do something other than stare!

Without warning Kyoya charged towards her. She inwardly cringed since still being paralyzed in her place, bracing for a full body tackle… it never came. Rather she felt one of his hands gently squeeze her upper right forearm while his other hand swiftly shielded her eyes, blocking out any further sight she may have. She could feel his left arm using her shoulder as support to keep his hand securely latched on top of eye lids. He moved so fast she had barely seen him advance behind her. She could hear his breathing in her ear he was so close _. 'Damnit Haruhi move…say something…anything!'_

"I didn't see anything I swear!" _'Anything but that!'_

"Why haven't you gone home like I told you to?"

"Yo-you told me to run you a bath…"

"I also told you to leave after you had."

"It was still running!"

"It has a sensor, when it reaches a certain level it stops automatically."

"I didn't know that!"

"Why did you go around opening doors, obviously not know where they would lead?"

"I was looking for a towel for you…" she replied embarrassingly. She could feel her heart pounding through her chest. This could not possibly get any worse. Well that was bullshit, it could always get worse several recaps of the nights events were proof to that. Trying to put a little more distance between them she attempted to take a meager step away from him. Noticing at once what she was trying to do, urgently he pulled her back but this time there was no space separating them. She was now leaning against his firm chest and he was now hovering over her.

"Well you found one, would you like to take it off my person just to be able to return it back to me" he purred in her ear.

She gasped, her face hade turned into an even more vibrant red then before. How could he say something so awkward just like that! This was weird, Kyoya never acted like this, why would he be doing this now?

"N-no Master Kyoya…" Not knowing what else she could have said. She kept herself as motionless as possible. Nothing she said from here on would help resolve her situation. Waiting for anything to happen she felt slightly more panicky then before. "Very well then, keep your eyes shut" as so she did. With no warning he released his hold on her only for a split second long enough to knock her feet out from under her. Thinking she would hit the ground hard she was relieved to feel no impact on the ground rather she became aware that she was had been lifted into his arms, he began walking towards the hallway door.

"Master Kyoya can I-"

"Don't open your eyes!"

She squeezed her eyes shut "why?"

"My towel dropped."

She threw her arms around his neck and tried pulling herself higher up in his hold.

"I said don't look not strangle me."

"Sorry sempai…" that was the second time she had wrongly addressed him. Yet considering the predicament they have been involved in he chose to overlook her informality, this time. Reaching the door he set her down on in the hall way after making sure no one was there to witness the scene. "the car is waiting out front for you still, get your bag and go home, till tomorrow then" she waited to hear the click of the door shutting before she opened her eyes. She cautiously glanced over her shoulder, the door was shut and Kyoya was nowhere to been seen. Not wanting to stand there any longer she quickly gain back control of her body with scarcely a dilemma she scurried down the hall ways but making sure she was not running as he had told her earlier.

Grabbing her bag from the study she walked as fast as her legs could go, till she basically threw herself in the car once again. "Miss Haruhi we have to stop meeting like this" she heard from the front of the car seeing that it was Aedan. She smiled warmly at him "seems we'll be meeting a lot like this, take me home but this time take it slow please" she asked hoping to avoid a repeat of their earlier car ride. He laughed "if you say so missy." As they pulled off she made sure of one thing; that when she returned home she would study the entirety contract she had signed.

Kyoya leaned against the door listening as her hurried footsteps faded away. "How interesting you are Miss Fujioka" he smirked to himself as he stepped down into the bath discarding the towel that had never left his waist.

 **KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

 **If you can't really visualize her dress... I HAVE THE LINK ON MY PROFILE TEHE!**

 **ANYWAY MY DEARIES!**

 **Very long chapter it and I am glad it's done… please please I hope you like it! I will passed out in my bed in a few hours and tend to stay there! …Till I have to wake up for work… As always review, ideas, criticism all are welcome!**

 **TATTY BYE NOW LOVIES!**


	6. I'm No Cinderella

_**Good Morning my dearies!**_

 _ **Holy crap it is 1:32 am here... I am tired but I wasn't going to stop writing until I finished this, even my boyfriend passed out waiting for me to finish this, lol poor darling. Well my lovlies here is my latest chapter! I know its late and and it took a week to update but I went through a series of writers block, sleep depravity and I've been asked to cover for another. BUT ENOUGH COMPLAINING ON WITH THE STORY! There are links on my profile if you are curious. You'll understand after reading!**_

 ** _WARNING: NO KIDDIES ALLOWED! Sorry my little dears but this is rated M for a reason! Read at your own peril!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club characters or any of works done by Bisco Hatori! If I did we all know I would have made it much more of a love fest...maybe_**

 _ **KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**_

 _ **Chapter 5: I'm No Cinderella**_

It was the day before the Host clubs opening ball and there was so much to do, but first Haruhi would have to go meet up with the group not in the new club room, but in the ballroom that they would be using the next day. Tamaki had decided that since she and the twins were now attending the University as well, that their use of the high school music room number three was no longer necessary. Now they would be occupying one of the private lounges. She had no idea which private lounge though or where the ballroom was for that matter, it was definitely a good thing she had the twins with her. Having her last class in the building right next to theirs, they made it a point to come get her.

"So why are we having this meeting?" she asked out loud to the twins.

"Du-know" Hikaru replied.

"Boss only said we're getting more involved" Kaoru chipped in.

"With what?"

"Du-know, supposed to meet in the main ballroom" they said in unison.

Completely clueless to what they were about to do, they headed towards the main building where most of the important events were held. The halls were long and winding but they knew where they were taking her, so she had some faith that they would get to their destination soon, she hoped. Reaching the double doors that she assumed was the entrance to grand chamber where Tamaki and the rest would be.

"Haruhi!" the three heard her name called as soon as they opened the doors.

"Get away from my daughter you corruptive evil twins!" Tamaki all but yelled from across the ball room.

"Chill boss she asked us to walk her here" Hikaru fibbed.

That was such a lie! If anything they waited for her class to end to drag her along with them. They really needed to stop using her as an excuse to get out of trouble, it never even worked it the first place .

"So what's up boss, why are we here?" questioned Kaoru looking from where they stood, they saw men in uniforms who looked like they were setting up the ballroom for tomorrows festivities. Several men on ladders where hanging flowers above the windows, wait was that Mori on one of the ladders with Honey on his shoulders? They too were helping to decorate, and there Kyoya stood in with several of the men, assuming he was giving then instructions from his black book. While others were setting up candle floor stands all over, or were setting up other equipment on the second floor balconies.

Tamaki hurried excitedly over to the trio "Isn't it great! I decided we needed to get more involved in our soirees so that we can appreciate what we do more! So when our lovely customers feel as though they have entered their dreams, we can take pride in knowing we made their fantasies come to life!"

She was amazed at his dedication "wow sempai that was deep"

"Lame" the twins blurted out.

"You just wanted a chance to spend time with Haruhi and take her from us" they declared in unison.

His smile faded in a furious outraged expression "That's not it at all, and you shouldn't be stalking my daughter in the first place!"

They went back and forth for a bit quarreling with each other until she started to get a headache from it. No, nothing changed from how they were in high school, but it was where she wanted to be, whether they acted like complete idiots or not.

"Cut it out guys lets get to work" she said taking off her school jacket and rolling up her sleeves. Tamaki gave her a look of pure adoration till he was trample over by the twins who began cradling her head between them, mumbling praises. They wouldn't get anywhere with this going on, that is till she felt their arms being pulled away from her.

"Haruhi your so understanding of daddies feelings!" she was picked up and swung around said daddy. Starting to feel motion sickness hit her she prayed that he would put her down.. Her prayer was answered by the twins who grabbed him by his collar and started dragging him away.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried stretching his arms out to her.

"I'm going to see what needs done upstairs you guys... help out when your done I guess" basically talking to herself as she left them behind to bicker amongst themselves, completely oblivious to her departure.

A couple hours after helping out the groups upstairs with the decorations, the tables, the light she was irritated. she could call it helping out but that wasn't true, the professionals would barely let her even touch any of the equipment. How was this suppose to count as getting more involved? In the end she was giving them directions on where to place everything, it was so dull. Anything that was left to do up there would be prepared tomorrow, seeing as there was nothing more to do up there she decided it was time to take a breather away from the stuffy aristocracy lackies.

Standing on the balcony she took in the beautiful sight from above, they really spared no expense when they created the garden that covered most of the landscape in her view., it was extravagant but set the mind at ease. She was so entranced by the garden she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

"It's beautiful isn't it" she recognized the voice as Tamaki's.

"Yeah I've never seen anything like it"

"My father had it commissioned right after I was born, it's modeled after the Chateau Versailles in France."

"For your mother?" she immediately regretted asking ever so bluntly.

He nodded solemnly "For my mother."

She knew very little about his mother except that she raised him and that they were not allowed to see each other. His father must have really loved her to build such a lavish garden, always able to keep a little remembrance of her near.

"I'm sorry Tamaki-sempai, I shouldn't have said anything"

"Don't be Haruhi" Gazing out at the garden as if reminiscing days his childhood. He reached out for her hand, holding it gently to which she did not pull away but just looked up at him.

"Honestly when I'm here with you all I don't worry about what my family expects of me, sure I still grin and bear it at the end of the day but here I can be myself. Especially with you."

"Why me?"

"You put my mind at ease most the times and don't look at me like a status or an heir, you just see me" She smiled. After their high school years together they had grown close. She thought of him like a protective older brother, sure he had some insane antics… okay a lot. But he would always put the needs of others above his own and help in whatever way he could. She admired him a great deal, but she'd never let him know that, less risking his head filling up with even more hot air.

"What are you talking about, we all see you as our idiot leader, Sempai" she laughed.

"Don't be mean to your daddy like that!" he cried.

They stayed like that for a while just staring out over the garden till the twins yelled at them from inside to stop being lazy and help out, to which they returned inside to help prepare for tomorrows event.

She had arrived at the mansion with a few minutes to spare, and this time without Aedan's deadly driving maneuvers.

"How was your first day working for the masters?" he asked from the driver's seat.

She was trying so hard to block out the events of the previous night. She really needed to be more careful from now on since Kyoya wouldn't be as forgiving as he had shown to be.

"Well I survived" she said nervously.

"Which one do you work for anyway?"

"Master Kyoya" he laughed at her answer.

"You poor thing! You'll regret it by the end of the month"

"What do you mean?"

"Well look at it this way; like him his brothers are natural geniuses, but him being the youngest has always had to prove himself and tries to get ahead of them. So he's more of a hard-ass then the rest of them."

She was ready to protest but she couldn't help but feel that there was some truth to that, being around him all these years showed that he had countlessly tried and succeeded in proving his fidelity and proficiency in any and all tasks set for himself. Also saying that they were friends wasn't such a good idea either, it might prove troublesome if other staff knew he had hired his friend as a favor.

Her door opened snapping her back to reality, Aedan held his hand out to her.

"I hope you survive again today Haruhi, I like having someone my age around here" he flashed his usual grin at her, without saying a word she returned the smile before starting up the stairs to the mansion.

Per usual she knocked on the study door and waited for his invitation inside, once inside she greeted him and then immediately took her seat on the floor, continuing from where she left off last time. She found herself occasionally glancing over at Kyoya. Did he think about last night? She did. She never thought that she would see a naked man, especially a naked Kyoya, before she was married. Yea she had gone to the beach with the hosts and seen them shirtless but this was entirely different. He had only been covered by a towel that could have, no, it did drop! When she arrived home she went to her room and beat up her brain, trying to make it forget what had happened. He probably didn't give it much thought, its not like he could easily get embarrassed.

Hours had flown by and she was beginning to work at a more natural fast pace. She knew where to look for what numbers, what names, and which binder they would be placed in. She was still in the process of getting used to keeping her legs tightly locked together on one side of her and sitting in an upright position. Todays dress was just as comfortable but longer then yesterdays, she wore a midnight blue, chiffon and lace dress today. She just made sure that every once in a while to shift, relieving some of the pressure and discomfort but she wouldn't let it affect her work.

"Time for some Tea Haruhi"

Interrupting her focus on the current document in her hand, she knew fighting him on this would be as futile as it had proved to be yesterday.

"Should I bring a whole bag of sugar this time or will the bowl hold enough?" She asked jokingly.

"That all depends how much of an effort you actually put in this time" he replied

 _'Jerk!_ ' she mentally screamed

Oh she would put effort into it alright, she would effort the pants off that tea!

When she returned this time she made sure the tray looked perfect, this time she had found a creamy white porcelain with pink petals, indigo blues and sage greens- accented heavily with gold, with additional gilt accents throughout. Added on the side for 'Bonus points' she found some Yōkan in the fridge and set it on one of the small plates, to top it all off she made some jasmine tea. This should exceed all his expectations, no way would she fail this time.

"Master Kyoya the tea is ready."

He tore his face away from the screen long enough to give her an amused look as he examined the fine porcelain she had chosen.

"We'll see" he said smugly

She showed no facial change but grinned in her mind, he was about to drink those words. Sitting the tray on the desk she poured both cups full with tea and sat back on the couch watching him intensely waiting for the satisfactory shock on his face; that she did a damn good job.

He knew what she was waiting for and he was all too happy to oblige.

Taking a sip of the tea poured he let the flavor sit for a moment before swallowing. After a moment he poured only half the sugar bowl in the tea this time.

"Sixty-eight points" he announced.

"No way I tried really hard this time!" She voiced with agitation.

"The tea set was chosen exquisitely, but green tea served with Yōkan is much more savory then when served with Jasmine in my personal opinion. So the bonus points were deducted instead of added and the tea quality is average" he concluded.

Without saying a word she guzzled down her tea in a very unladylike manor, then sat the cup down and crossed her arms, unsatisfied with his answer.

"You will give me a perfect score one day and when you do you will be in complete awe" she declared.

"If you manage above a ninety I will be in awe, but that requires going the extra mile. Don't hurt yourself." He challenged with a taunting grin on his face.

She vowed to wipe that smart ass grin off his face and when that day came she would knock him off his high horse, oh it would be so rewarding.

"That reminds me through that door is a dress, try it on to make sure it fits" he said as if it had just dawned on him.

"But I already have a lot of work outfits I don't need anymore."

"It's for the ball tomorrow night."

For the ball? But she was a host so she was supposed to dress in as a boy in that case. There's no way it was like the situation as Kanako's, or anything of that similar nature.

"I'll explain when you show me the dress"

she had to give him a preview of her in the dress as well? Maybe if she was lucky it would be a simple dress and wouldn't prove too much of a challenge to walk in. Going through the door he had pointed to she found herself in what seemed like a small but decent size fitting room with a a powder table against the right wall and on the opposite wall in the corner was a full size body mirror. She was so wrong in hoping that the dress would be simple. Hanging on the mirror was a sparkling light blue Evening gown, that dipped a little low in the back, with a sheer bodice adorned with beaded sequins.

Giving herself a confidence boost she began to undressed, never had she tried something this elegant on, or this girlie. it was so feminine and she... she wasn't. pushing aside her disarrayed thoughts went over to the dress and ran her hand over the material of the skirt portion, it was so soft. Taking the dress down she undid the buttons on the back on the dress and carefully stepped in, after she adjusted the sleeves so they were high up on her shoulder, almost to her neck. but as she reached back to button herself up, and after a couple of minutes with several attempts, no what direction she stretched her arms she could reach the last few buttons. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Are you alright in there? You've been in there awhile"

"Yeah I'm just having some trouble buttoning up I'll be out in a minute" she would have to spin it backwards and button it up from the front.

"I'm coming in" he announced.

"Don't! its okay I'll get it!"

But it was too late, he had already opened the door making his entrance. She spun around so that he couldn't see her back.

"I can get it I just need a minute"

He walked over to her "you had several minutes and failed, I doubt one more will make a difference, turn around"

She slowly turned her back towards him, but now she facing the mirror and as clear as day could see the rosiness of her cheeks. Attempting to hide her embarrassment she lowered her head. Waiting for him to button her up she heard him sigh then he started undoing them one by one.

"Master Kyoya I need them done up not down!" she tried looking over her shoulder to him in a panic.

"I will, as soon as I fixed the mesh you have created. Most the alignments are off, honestly Haruhi." He informed her.

With her face aflame, she lowered her head once more. Why was she getting so embarrassed? He was just helping her out. He seemed to be moving at a glacial pace with his fingers just barely grazing down her skin. It felt weird giving her goosebumps all over, would she ever get used to this work lifestyle? Probably not. Suddenly his touch disappeared as he finished unbuttoning her she felt the dress lay loosely upon her shoulders. The she felt his hands rest on top on the dresses sleeves and start to drag them off her shoulders. Panic once again hit her.

"What are you doing!" she gripped the front of her dress for dear life.

"You are wearing this wrong, it's supposed to curve slightly off the shoulders, otherwise it will not fit properly" he retorted.

Hesitantly she loosened her grip and allowed him continue his ministrations. He released the sleeves on the curve of her shoulders, if not for her grip the gown surely would have fallen off until she could feel his hands back at work on the buttons with his fingers casually trailing up her spine giving her goosebumps once again.

With the last button fastened, he moved one hand to rest on her forearm while the other slid under her chin raising her head up so that she could see herself. The image before her was unfamiliar to her. Inside the mirror she could see a young women she looked…beautiful. The top accentuated whatever curves she had, she even had slight cleavage. When had that happened? the dress man her look not teenage girlie but like an actual graceful women. All she did was change clothes but the sight before her astounded her. And behind the fair lady was the boy, no, the man Kyoya. Through his eyes shown appraisal to the women before him. That women in the mirror was her, leaving her speechless, so Kyoya spoke for her.

"Lovely" he raised her hand to his lips "Like a princess from a fairytale" he laid a kiss upon her hand before returning it to her side.

Pulled from her train of thought she looked at him through the mirror "Why am I wearing a dress tomorrow, I'm a host I need a suit" she stated bluntly.

"You will wear one, but everyone agreed for a short period during the night you would dress as a girl, they wanted a chance to dance with you."

"That's such crap Tamaki-sempai and the twins probably just wanted to see me look like this, I'm surprised it's not frillier." she sounded miffed.

"Oh their original choice was" he grinned "but I protested, seeing you in a pink, poofy, frill covered dress would have made anyone's eyes sore"

"Oh god… people will recognize me if they look close enough." she frowned.

"That thought has already been considered, that is why it is now a Masquerade"

Of course, anything to see her in a dress. They could just ask, but she would just turn them down with a glare and a fist to the head if they were so persistent on it. Maybe after she changed into the dress she could sneak away without anyone noticing, well maybe.

"I took the liberty of choosing this for you, though it is a bit less modest then what you've worn beforehand. I doubt anyone will complain" he spoke as his eyes traveled about her figure. She had a figure. She thought her body wouldn't develop past the point of curve-less body of a child, but she had developed without much notice.

"I'm sure tomorrows events will prove most invigorating" his hands taking leave of her body.

"For you guys, i'll be too focused on trying not to trip and fall flat on my face in heels" predicting the inevitable doom that awaited her.

"You may be surprised, until then go home and brush up on your gracefulness, goodnight _princess_ Haruhi" with that he exited the room leaving her alone staring at herself.

Graceful? When had she ever been graceful? Not to bash herself but she was anything but the image of a princess more or less a women! Tomorrow would prove to be a challenge, but not as challenging as it would be to figure out how to get out of that dress now.

 _ **KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**_

 _ **Yōkan:a thick, jellied dessert made of red bean paste, agar, and sugar. It is usually sold in a block form.**_

 ** _HAHAHAHA!_**

 ** _Not sure what to think of this chapter? But I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _The links for both her dresses on my profile if you are curious go look for yourselves! I'm sorry for the late update please forgive me! Please leave me reviews with ideas or criticism, it's your call! Well I'm going to bed, GOOD NIGHT!_**

 ** _Tatty bye now dearies!_**


	7. Escape Into The Garden

**_Hello my dearies!_**

 ** _I just want to thnk you so much for the reviews, favorites. And follows! It makes me so grateful to hear from those who like my story, even those who criticize, thank you all so so much! Well here it is! my next chapter installment! I really need to stop staying up late to finish these...Oh but I do it for my lovely readers so I don't mind! I burned my brain with this chapter... So I hope you all like it! well I'e nothing more to say so please enjoy!_**

 ** _WARNING: NO KIDDIES ALLOWED! Sorry my little dears but this is rated M for a reason! Read at your own peril!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club characters or any of works done by Bisco Hatori! If I did we all know I would have made it much more of a love fest...maybe_**

 **HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK**

 _ **Chapter 6: Escape Into The Garden**_

The stage was set, and now the performance would begin. Lit by thousands of candles and filled with hundreds of observers who were drawn to the spectacular dream before their eyes. Tonight was turning out to be such an extravagant displace of wealth, much to Haruhi's annoyance.

As she observed the guests who were rapidly filling the grand chamber, she could hear the giggles and excited squeals coming from the ladies who crowded near the front of the room where soon Tamaki would make his entrance.

This was by far the most lavished, if not most costly, party the hosts had ever arranged.

The ladies were a in some of the most beautiful ball gowns she had ever seen, the colors were so vibrant, even their perfectly matched their masks were covered with jewels, feathers, and delicate designs.

She was surprised that there were men in attendance as well, many were being dragged along by the women but there were many that had willingly come to take part in the celebration, why were they so colorful as well? That was weird.

Every host except for Tamaki was spread throughout the room and could easily be recognized by their regular customers, yet she hadn't seen any of them since she arrived.

The doors were closed behind the last of the lingering crowds while the chattering of the audience began to die down as Tamaki made his grand entrance. There he stood at the front of the room in a white suit; his signature color he usually wore to such grand events, while combined with a gold mask. Even in hushed tones she could mildly still hear some of the squealing girls.

"Madame's and Masseurs, we welcome you tonight to the opening celebration we have prepared for your delectation and delight. We the host club have brought to life one of the many dreams we envision when we think of your breath taking smiles and innocent hearts! Though the night may come to an end, the hosts will always open their arms to all who seek us out. Your dreams will come true this night, whether it be in our arms or one of the many gentlemen here tonight. _Laissez la mascarade commence_!"

The audience cheered for him, with the screaming girls drowning out any other sounds that were attempting to be heard. Before the girls could rush to him he held up his hands as if to ask those who were waiting to dance with him, to give him a moment then hustled over towards her.

"Haruhi! Did you like my speech? They loved it" he grinned joyfully.

"It was nice; I'll miss my hearing though."

"It's good that they are enthusiastic, it means we are still able to keep their smiles bright and hearts filled with passion." Turning to wave at the girls behind him who were slowly creeping up on them, hoping he would return to them soon.

"You're a good man Tamaki sempai" she beamed up at him, lately he had become more serious, but still remained as noble as the first day they met.

"Oh Haruhi you are too good to daddy! You look so great even in men's clothing, you are positively radiant!"

There he was back to normal again sure she looked nice and felt comfortable in those clothes now, but later she would feel completely awkward 'swishing' around in a dress.

"For now I guess, I don't get why you guys are making me dress like a girl" she sighed

Meeting her gaze with a puzzled look "You look like a boy Haruhi; no one will know you're a girl."

"Stop joking around sempai, I mean the dress."

"Dress? What are you talking about Haruhi"? His brow furrowed even more. Yet in the midst of his confusion, it seemed the girls would not wait any long suddenly appeared to surround him on all sides, separate them a good distance. That was to be expected sooner or later, it was good to know she wouldn't be swarmed like that, she would end up being trampled.

She was thankful she remembered the Lessons Kanako had given her all those years ago, it wasn't too hard but thanks to the help of her dad, who had no objections acting as the women, she was able to touch up on what little skills she had.

Time had flown by and she had danced with some of her regulars that had carried over with her to the university, they were all such sweet girls and she couldn't deny them one dance.

Even some of the female University students who she didn't recognize asked to dance with her, for her lack of dancing skills she was doing a pretty good job. Just when she had a moment to herself she was pulled aside and pushed through a door by one of the stewardesses.

"Forgive my abruptness Miss but you've been requested to change clothes now" bowing in apologies, she pulled Haruhi along, giving no thought to her consent. Trying to tear her wrists from the stewardesses grasp she eventually was released to just have the woman go behind her and start pushing her, bidding her to walk faster.

"I can walk on my own ya'know" Haruhi tried reassuringly to get her to stop the manhandling.

No reply came, just continuous thrusting hands on her back. Not much later she was tossed inside a bright lit room with the door slamming behind her.

"Please strip Ma'am and I will assist you in your preparations." The tiny lady hustled about the room, taking the dress out from behind a closed door and laid it out on a chair for her.

Hoping she wouldn't be dragged around like a doll, she quickly undressed and proceeded to put on the gown. After adjusting it properly on her shoulders she felt hands hurriedly do up the buttons in the back.

"No time for dawdling ma'am."

After her dress was adjusted she was forced in to the chair sitting in front of a vanity that was covered with makeup, accessories and very long hair extensions. The chair was spun around to face the hasty women who began by applying makeup to her.

Her face weighed a ton; she probably would end up looking like a clown. Though it seemed endless; after much pulling of her hair, crap applied to her face, and what felt like a chain around her neck, she was finished. Sensing the spinning of the chair she was halted.

"Look for yourself Ma'am"

Opening her eyes to reveal the damage, she was speechless.

There sat the beautiful women from last night only this time she was more decorated then she had previously been.

Her eyes were shadowed by white and shades of blue fading into each other with a hint of gold. Her complexing was so fair and looked so fragile. Around her neck was a single row choker of crystals with one blue tear drop crystal dangling, completed with matching earrings. With her now long hair done up in curls, she looked like a porcelain doll that if touched the illusion would shatter. Who was this women? Because it was not her, this was not who she was.

"And for the finishing touch" reaching around her the women picked up a mask that had been lying on the vanity and gently placed it on her face. A light blue and gold Venetian mask, accented with even more beaded crystals.

"I've done all I can do, now Cinderella can't be late for the ball now can she?" she smiled at Haruhi taking her hand and guiding her out of the room and back to what she thought would be the doors she had be yanked out of originally, but instead was lead up a staircase to a new set of doors.

"Good luck!" she told her with a complete attitude change then how she had been acting earlier.

"Uh, thank you …?"

"Call me fairy godmother" she giggled as she ran back down the stairs disappearing around a corner.

"Right…" inhaling a deep breath she braced herself as she opened both doors expecting to open them to be on the second floor overlooking the entire ball room and dancing couple below.

She was denied such an opening. Walking through the doors all the pairs dancing had stopped, all the masked faces turned in her direction, even the couples overlooking the scene from the balconies noticed her. She was atop the grand staircase, and now the center of everyone's attention.

 _'What am I supposed to do!?'_ she panicked, run. She needed to run, no wait that would make more of a speckle… who gave a damn it was better than standing there frozen!

Hearing the whispers made her even more edgy. Just as she was about to take a step back and bolt, a figure below came forward. He obviously stood out from the crowd, while they all wore bright, vibrant colors he simply black.

Fashioning an unbuttoned black, floor length, trench overcoat with the hood over his head. He matched in all black except for crimson red vest that had an intricate design on it, which he wore underneath.

Approaching the stairway she looked at him and then their eyes met. His grey eyes bore into her widened brown ones. The gazes of the ongoing watchers were split between the two of them.

As he approached the bottom of the stairs he stopped and held his hand out to her, waiting for her to accept it. For a moment they just stared, focused only on each other. Instead of taking a step back like she originally planned she stepped forward and began descending the stairs to him, reaching the bottom step she slowly took his hand.

" _Princess_ " he whispered as he tenderly kissed her hand.

Neither showing any emotion, he turned and led her towards the middle of the floor where all the previous dancing couples had cleared away. Spinning her around to face him, he took her free hand and laid it on his shoulder then held her by the waist with his free hand. Her cheeks turned red at their close proximity.

"Just look at me" he assured her noticing her nervousness.

As the music began to fill the room once more with a slow waltz, hoping she wouldn't make a complete fool of herself. Staring into his eyes that closely began to make her feel more nervous so she chose to study his black and crimson mask.

"Are you frightened of me _princess?_ Or the dance?" he questioned her.

Hesitantly she replied "Both I guess… but more so dancing, I'm not very good but everyone's staring at us so it doesn't help."

"No, they are looking at you."

"Says the mysterious man, the only one dressed in all black" she quipped. That earned a laughed from him as he continued to spin her around the room.

She began to slowly relax in his arms. It was actually quite comfortable, and she hadn't even stepped on his feet yet. As others couples began to join in the dance, soon they were no longer the center of everyone's gazes, but still they held quite a few.

"So I didn't catch your name" attempting to keep the conversation alive, not wanting to just stare awkwardly into his gaze the whole time.

"No, you didn't."

"Will you tell me?" she tried to ask.

"The point of a masquerade is to hide your identity."

"So no then?"

"I thought I gave you ample hints" he flashed her a sly smirk.

It had been awhile, how many songs have they danced to now? Neither of their attentions ever left the other, they remained solely focused on each other.

Haruhi had never felt this at ease, especially with a stranger; maybe her extensions were squeezing her head too much. His eyes had her captured completely, they're bodies had grown closer as the songs progressed.

Even moments when they were silent it had become less uncomfortable then originally. Occasionally he would pay her a compliment that would cause her to blush and look away, but each time she did that he would gently turn her head back so that their gazes stayed connected. As the current song came to an end, he brought them to a standstill.

"We've been dancing for quite a while, would you like to some fresh air?"

Looping her arm through his, he guided her outside to the gardens.

There was hardly anyone out there which relieved her; now that they were not dancing she was back to being self-conscious and more aware of her surroundings. They walked quite a distance before stopping near a bench where she sat down. Now that she was more aware of herself, her feet began to ache terrible.

"Thanks for this, I was beginning to not be aware of my own endurance" she smiled heartily as he continued to stand beside her.

"It was becoming suffocating in there, I thought this would do us both some good."

The garden was for the most part deserted except for a few straggling couple spread out. That's when she realized, they were all alone. The thought made her blush uncontrollably, since when had she become so aware of herself?

"You dance elegantly; you must be the heiress to some well-endowed family I imagine?"

There it was, the deal breaker. Attending this school it was no wonder, everyone here came from families with money, power, and connections.

Everyone except for her, she was not ashamed though! She was very proud of her accomplishments and felt no remorse or guilt about who she was. It just really sucked that he might be one of the few shallow minded assholes who just so happened to be someone she danced.

"I'm anything but that, I'm just a poor little nobody that somehow by accident ended up with some of the most rich and popular students as friends, if it weren't for that accident I doubt we would ever have acknowledged each other." She admitted with a serious face, he would have to suck it up or walk away because she wasn't going to lie about her situation.

He studied her for a minute it was quite dark even with the garden lit by candles, the lighting was still dim enough to where she could barely make out whatever expression he chose to display.

"That last part may be true, but you will never know now. Though I ask that you do not lie to me, it is impossible for you to be a nobody."

"What do you mean? I really am poor you know…"

He chuckled softly "A nobody could not have captured the attention of the aristocracy as you did when you entered that room, a nobody could not have demanded the floor as you did. Poor or not, you managed to bewitch them all" obviously sounding amused.

"Again it was all by accident, or just really bad timing. Besides that was both you."

"I only entertained their minds as I held my hand out for you, and they left the floor only to make way for you, I had nothing to do with that."

Did he not care that she was literally the poorest student in the entire university? He had yet to sneer at her. Proving to have been very amiable and an invaluable figure of support for her tonight. It was really surprising to find that none of the hosts had come out yet, trying to sweep her away back on the dancefloor with her aching feet.

"Why do I have the feeling I can't win on this subject?"

"Because you won't."

"You're so sure of yourself, you remind me of one of my friends here, always so sure of himself…" she whispered more to herself then to him, thinking back on Kyoya.

The way he had been acting the past couple of days was definitely different, she had yet to see him tonight, he was probably off dancing with one of the many beautiful girls that fawned over him.

Suddenly the memories of the bath and dress incidents came rushing back into her mind. She blushed furiously, she shouldn't be thinking of such inappropriate times!

It was Kyoya, her friend and just so happened boss, she didn't have any feelings for him, she didn't...wouldn't…couldn't! He felt nothing to her so why was she even entertaining the thought!?

They were friends, and that was it. She needed to stop and calm down; he didn't have feelings for her. They were just accidents and she was completely over reacting over, it was her first time seeing him so off guard that's all.

"He must be very dear to you to draw your thoughts away from me"

Her thoughts shattered at hearing his voice, she hadn't realized she was pondering so long.

"Ah no, I'm sorry I was just thinking about how this dress is a little too tight so it's a bit stifling" reassuring him with a smile as she ventured lying. While she tried to wipe away any trace of her indiscretion, including her burning cheeks and tense posture.

"Your skills of deceit need some work, _princess_ " he murmured while taking one of her hands in his.

"Would you care for another dance?"

"I would, but my feet are already extremely sore from these heels" she strained. Her feet might as well have been rocks boulders, because there was no way she could move them now.

Without another word she felt herself lifted from the bench seat and into the arms of her mystery companion as he started in the direction one of the grandiose fountains that was nearest to them.

"W-what are you doing?!" growing unnerved at being held so tightly against his chest.

Standing next to the side of fountain he set her down on the side carefully, lifting the hem of her dress only a little, noting at how she held on top the skirt bit with a firm grip at the knees. Taking both of her high heels off slowly as to cause her as little pain as possible.

He still hadn't spoken a word and it was wracking up her nerves, she would kick him in the face if he tried anything suspicious.

"Have a little faith in me, I am nothing if not a gentleman" attempting to console her as he tried to help. Nodding wearily at his actions he gradually lifted her legs over the edge of the fountain and set her feet down in the water.

"Oh my god what a relief!" she blurted out without taking in consideration of her company. The water was so coolly serene it felt amazing against her sore heels, causing her to ascend into a state of pure bliss.

"Uh- thank you for this, sorry I'm not very ladylike to begin with…" she admitted to her stranger who sat down beside her, still not caring if she looked or sounded unrefined.

With her eyes closed, a smile on her face, and swishing her feet about in the water. She could be in a gorilla suit right now and not care if anyone saw her.

Hearing him laugh heartily next to her, she cracked one eye open to peek over at him. "It's alright, I have to admit it's refreshing" he spoke cordially.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, after a while her feet seemed to completely heal. Haruhi began to wonder just who was this man that sat next to her?

Maybe he was a foreigner that came to study at the University? If he was this polite with her she no doubt would have heard about him through all gossiping girls back in high school. Plus Tamaki would have gone through any means necessary to have him join the host club… maybe he was ugly or something?

With the night growing longer her eyelids grew heavier. All the dance practicing, studying, and paperwork had kept her up through all hours of the night; she had yet to have a decent night's sleep.

Holding back a yawn, really not wanting to seem more uncouth then she already had been, she was ready to leave. If the others didn't get a chance to dance with her that was just too bad, they had more than enough time to make their way to her and she was already pass her limit.

Pulling her feet out of the water, she carried them over the side making sure not to get her dress wet. Not even going to bother putting the torture devices back on her feet she picked them up by the straps in one hand.

Just as she was about to stand a hand was once again held out to her. Her unknown companion had gotten up and was now helping her to stand up, which was probably a good thing considered her legs still felt like jelly.

"It's getting late" she started "I think I'll go home, the festivities have really taken a toll on me."

Keeping hold of her one hands he wrapped the other around her waist "Then I shall escort you through the gardens to one of the main hall ways. I'm sure you can find your way through there and if you happen to fall a steward will be nearby" he said half-jokingly.

Too weary to argue she nodded as he led her through the maze of short hedges. If it were any other time she would probably just over the bushes and walk on the grass, but she still had no idea where he was taking her. Anywhere but the ballroom where she was sure that if he left her for an instant the twins or Tamaki would come bounding up to her, asking for dances and dragging her around. But she was still awake enough be aware of her surroundings.

Walking around the corner of the building he brought them to a small door that blended in with the wall.

"Through this door there will be another door that will open to the main hallway, you are capable of getting yourself home from there I hope" he grinned.

"I'm a big girl, I could have made it home without your help you know" she defended herself. Sure he helped her out that night…a lot, but she could have eventually gotten herself home!

"I'm sure you could."

"Well…goodnight then, and thank you for, well, everything" stepping out of his touch she bowed, extremely grateful for what he had done for her.

"I'd say see you again but you won't tell me your name so I guess we'll never meet again" she humored.

"We may, you never know what could happen."

Taking that as her sign to exit she turned towards the door and headed started inside when suddenly she was pulled back her arm and was swung around bringing her face to face with her stranger.

Before she knew what was happening he had brought his lips down upon hers, sealing them with a kiss.

She tried to worm her way out of his grip but found he was too strong, when that didn't work she placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away but he only pulled her closer. He broke the kiss long enough to gaze into her eyes.

" _Princess_ " he whispered.

 _'The way he says that…so familiar'_

Feeling her body beginning to relax, he encircled his arm around her tiny waist and let his other hand slide up nestling in her hair. He claimed her lips once again. His lips were warm and demanding against hers.

Why did this feel so natural, she didn't know him, but it wasn't as awful as she tried to imagine. Forcing their bodies together she could feel his body heat radiating off him causing her to feel as though her body was melting.

Her eye lids slowing began to close… Why… why was she allowing this to happen!? She mustered all her strength into one final attempt to push him away. Able to tear herself away, she stumbled backwards catching her balance before she fell backwards.

"Why did you do that!?" she stared at him in disbelief, her cheeks flushed, lips trembling, and her legs seemed to be transforming back to jelly.

"Something to remember me by" a smirk splayed across his features with his grey eye piercing right through her, those eyes that made her feel so exposed.

Sensing her cheeks burning up even more, she ran through the door slamming it as she passed through, what was she supposed to do? There was no way she was tired anymore.

She needed to move! Now was not the time to turn to a pile of goo over a stupid kiss! Not wanting to give her legs the chance to fail her now, she ran as fast as she could back to the changing room.

Walking back inside the ballroom, he ran his fingers through his hair as he removed his hood. Grateful that the night air had been somewhat cool his attire was well chose.

Hearing loud footsteps approaching him fast he turned to see who was coming at him.

"Kyoya there you are! Where have you been I was worried you ran out on us, many of your regulars were disappointed that you were gone for so long" Tamaki smiled. It was amazing he didn't have girls swarming around him for a minute.

""No worries Tamaki I shall see to them now, I was just showing one of our ladies out that's all" he wouldn't elaborate much.

"Have you seen Haruhi? I've been so caught up with these lovely ladies I was trying to at least spend some time with her."

"She left a while ago; she wasn't feeling well enough to stay."

"I see… I'll just have to catch her next time I suppose." The disappointment obvious in his voice, even his smile faltered a little bit.

"Hey! Who was that _femme enchanteur_ with whom you danced? I never even got a chance to talk to her" he pouted.

"Just one of the students, she would have ran for it had I not intercepted"

"Whoever she was, she must have been from one of the higher classes, such grace, and regal bearing, you'd think she was a princess" Tamaki chimed as he started back towards a group of ladies that were obviously waiting for him to return.

Putting his fingers to his lips, he reminisced the sweet memories of their heated kiss and their bodies pressing almost intimately against each other he inwardly grinned. She had actually hesitated and allowed her guard to be let down for a short time, and with a complete stranger to the best of her knowledge.

"Indeed. But you are still my slave little princess, just remember who you belong to."

 **HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

 _ **Welllllll? what did yo think?**_

 _ **DO NOT FREAK OUT! You will find out what the cause of Kyoya's attitude change is, will he change back to who he was or is there a new devilishly possessive side to him? WELL YOU DON'T KNOW YET DO YOU! HAHAHAHA! Now my dearies please leave some of your ideas, criticism, who would you like to see more of yadayadayada. thank you for reading my dearies!**_

 _ **Tatty bye now dearies!**_


	8. Trials and Tribulations

**_Hello my fabulous dearies!_**

 ** _Soooo sorry this is a little late I kept getting side tracked with the next chapter; this is a little bit of a filler chapter but still moving forward. Thank you all so so much for the follows and reviews, I'm so happy! So many reviews and I haven't thanked most, but I'm going to go through and personally thank all of you. Well then my lovelies please enjoy this next instalment!_**

 ** _WARNING: NO KIDDIES ALLOWED! Sorry my little dears but this is rated M for a reason! Read at your own peril!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club characters or any of works done by Bisco Hatori! If I did we all know I would have made it much more of a love fest and ruined it for the public...maybe_**

 ** _KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_**

 _ **Chapter 7: Trials and Tribulations**_

 _A week before the new school year would start up again and he would once again return to his normal routine. It had been a quiet evening, one of the few where he could relax and read a book for a while, that is until his father had summoned him to his office._ _Since coming home from a business trip and all, usually he would have wait till the following morning if he had anything to say to him._

 _So there he sat in his father's office, patiently waiting while engrossed in his book still._

 _Moments later the door was opened by none other than his father, not bothering to greet his son he sat down behind his desk meeting eyes with Kyoya._

 _"Welcome back father, how was your trip?" Kyoya went ahead and began the opening of the conversation._

 _"Well enough, business has expanded raising our profits and establishing our complete dominance over the medical industry." he replied dully._

 _"After your return I am surprised to find you calling on me instead of retiring for the evening. The trip has not worn you out?" Behind the concerned question was the obvious lack of interest and asked more of courtesy._

 _"It has, which is why I will make this short and waste neither of our time most then necessary."_

 _Sitting his book aside Kyoya gave his father his full attention, whatever he had to say had to of been worthy if his father deemed it 'necessary'._

 _"Kyoya, you're no longer a child and it's time I've stopped treating you as such."_

 _When had he ever treated him like a child?_

 _"From today on you will take part of the family business."_

 _He already was though._

 _"You've proven that you stand on equal footing with your brothers, and qualify as heir apparent."_

 _That much was obvious._ _Did he really not pay that much attention to his own son?_

 _"You will be given a number of trials that you must meet with success. If you attain every single one of them within a years' time, then I will indeed name you the next head of the Ootori group"_

 _That caught his attention. Surely it would not be as simple as that? Yoshio Ootori was anything but simple. Then an idea had struck him._

 _"I will not quit the Host Club if that is one of your requirements" stating plainly as if it was common sense, which in a way it was._

 _"An embarrassment to have a son prance around like a fool" Yoshio scoffed at him._

 _"But one I am willing to overlook, once all the members graduate from the University that club will ultimately come to the end of its life anyway."_

 _That much might be true, they will all take on the duties of their families and the host club will be a fond memory they all would share. Their families might do business together but they were the future of their families and they would most likely always be in contact together, especially if Tamaki continued to have his way._

 _He shouldn't have cared, he didn't want to care, and yet it the back of his mind remained the barest hint of his old desire to surpass his brothers and claim head of the Ootori family._

 _The idea wasn't terrible, but over the recent years he decided if his father would dismiss his youngest son so easily then he would strike out on his own and surpass all of them, even if it meant eventually facing off against them._

 _This offer was as sudden as it was intimidating, so it appeared his father hadn't dismissed him as easily as he thought. The tasks set would be considered impossible, if it were anyone but him._

 _Throughout his youth his father never ceased to diminish any of his exploits, nothing had ever been good enough and he had come to accept this. But that in no way meant he would admit defeat, He would find victory whether it be by his father's way or his way._

 _"What are the trials you would have of me?"_

 _"Don't you wish to know the consequences should you fail?" he gave Kyoya a curious look._

 _"I never fail."_

 _Staring at his youngest son for a moment, he could recognize the confidence in his eyes, he nodded "very well then, listen closely boy…"_

 _Thus the game began._

 ** _Present day_**

"Fifty-one points" He dowsed his tea with sugar cubes again.

"How the hell did you get that number this time!?" she stomped her foot angrily.

"Temper, temper Haruhi, and do watch your language. Did you not read the punishment section of the contract?" he really shouldn't have enjoyed taunting her as much as he was, but honestly she was begging for reprimanding.

She plopped down on the sofa after she had basically _hovered_ over him till he had taken a sip of the tea she had prepared. She had read the contract _thoroughly_ and she was angry at herself for not reading the fine print before signing. Damnit she should have known better, now he could basically conduct any punishment he wanted! Maybe he would make her kneel for hours on grains of rice. The very though made her shudder, no he wasn't that cruel…she hoped.

"Oh please Young Master, do tell me of your brilliance and how you managed to conjure up such a brilliantly brilliant result as to my un-brilliantly prepared tea" her sickly sweet voice dripping with sarcasm.

The smug jerk could stand to be taken down a notch.

But one glare from him made her quickly remember the kneeling on rice.

"Please" she hastily added in a lowered voice.

"Tea: excellent, Tea set: same as yesterday, snack: also the same as yesterday" he had continued to stare over the rim of his glasses at her while sipping his tea.

It was Sunday, this morning as well as yesterday morning she had arrived long before he had woken up, already at work on the documents. Yesterday he had been gone most the day with the occasional dropping in to check on her.

He was usually up all hours of the night so he took the liberty to sleep later than normal but he hadn't expected her there before he woke.

It had caught her well off her guard when she saw Kyoya looking as disarrayed as he did in a white t-shirt that still probably cost more than one of her cheap ones at home, and black long pajama pants.

So there they were; with him lounging about in his sleep wear and her slumping back on the couch ready to throw a tantrum.

"Which reminds me, if you are going to show up here early before I awaken, I expect to have my breakfast and coffee laid out for me in my room no later than nine thirty, if it is lunch then no later than two thirty."

"I'm supposed to cook your meals too?!" she glared at him in disbelief.

"Don't be ridiculous Haruhi, I eat only the finest cuisine, so unless you are one of the five star chefs we have on call, then you will simply go and fetch my meals from the main kitchen."

 _'What the hell is with these rich people and their damn expensive foods? Is the fruit made of pure gold as well!?'_

"But you are expected to prepare my coffee and tea" he concluded sipping the rest of his tea.

"Ugh!" she grunted loudly as she dragged herself back to her seat on the floor, much to Kyoya's amusement. Settling back in her spot on the floor she continued her flying through the documents filing them accordingly.

All of her work had to be finished by tomorrow in the early morning, he was well prepared to finish where she left off when she would leave tonight. He wouldn't blame her for not being able to finish, and with such a short time to work it was nearly impossible from the beginning. He took in her dedication, she really was trying her hardest to finish.

They had hardly spoken to one another yesterday, he had meant to ask about the ball but work had kept them both busy. He couldn't help but notice since the previous morning that every so often he would rarely catch her looking away from her work at the floor, with a blush slowly creeping up on her cheeks. She would eventually catch herself and her mind from wandering, with a shake of her head she returned to the papers in her hands.

Well there was no time like the present to poke at her just bit.

"I didn't get the chance to ask you, did you enjoy yourself at the masquerade?" Kyoya smoothly asked.

Seeing the reddening of her face and now in a somewhat petrified state, she couldn't even manage to look him in the eyes, how amusing.

"I suppose…" he could faintly hear her answer.

"You danced with a certain someone for quite a while, it seemed as though you were pleased enough with your current partner."

"You saw that?"

"My dear Haruhi, everyone saw. I just happened to have a more advantageous view then most."

"You guys decided to throw me in a dress and yet none of you actually came to dance with me that night, what the hell- I mean what was with that?"

"They found themselves unavailable, more so then they originally thought they would be, it seems more young ladies had attended then we anticipated."

She kept looking downward at the floor playing with the corner of one of the papers.

"Well then? Did you enjoy the evening?" he hid behind a pretense of ignorance, carefully prying at her.

Turning her head further away from him, she hoped he could see her expression even less than before.

"It was fine, up until the end when…" she murmured before cutting herself off. It was way too embarrassing to remember, she had tried all day yesterday to forget what happened but she couldn't. It was her first kiss, well first kiss with a man anyway, Kanako didn't really count since it had been an accident and she was a women.

He sighed by her lack of communication.

She kept her eyes on the floor, unaware of the figure that moved from behind the desk and stalked towards her. Crouching down beside her he gently took her chin in his hand forcing her to look him in the eyes. One would think she had a fever by how flushed her face had become in the few moments they spoke.

"When…?" he continued her previous statement.

"Nothing…nothing happened…"

Giving her a look of disbelief, she knew he wasn't completely convinced by her blatant expression, and how she kept averting her gaze, making sure their eye didn't meet.

"Then why are you acting so suspicious?"

"Be-because your face is too close to mine!" she lied; her inability to fib never failed her. Even though their faces were close she was more concerned with changing the subject.

"Indeed…my apologies" returning back to his desk Kyoya's careful watch never left her figure. She tried maintaining their eye contact to show that she was standing by her lie, which she hoped he didn't catch on to. But it just made her feel even more nervous. Even when she managed to look at away from him to her paperwork, she was still unable to keep her concentration focused on the documents.

"Haruhi I will remind you this much; while you are contract bound to me I fully expect you to act appropriately so no fights, no acting brashly, no making complete spectacles unless it is part of one of the hosts activities then it will be allowed..."

Rules, rules, rules. It's as if he expected her to act like a barbarian, she was a commoner true but that didn't make her a caveman! Well to the rich walking several blocks to the supermarket probably was considered barbaric.

"…And no _intimate_ relations with any student or staff members" he concluded.

She flashed back to the time of the masquerade when a kiss was shared with a masked stranger, which was definitely considered intimate.

"Why the hell would I want to be intimate!? I have studies to focus on and better things to do!" her voice raised a little too loud, displaying her embarrassment and clear audacity at the very thought.

She couldn't meet his eyes then, she felt that if he looked into hers then he would know what she had done. It was impossible but still she was not the most skilled when it came to concealing information, especially from the one man who could easily find out anything and everything.

"I'm just reminding Haruhi, nothing more so don't get too defensive." Restraining a chuckle caught in his throat.

She could still feel those grey eyes upon her, burning through her skin into the very depths of her mind. As if he knew she was lying, as if he knew being that within such a close proximity to him made her uneasy, as if he knew every movement and every word that could and would set her off. Why couldn't she just get back to work and forget everything, unfortunately even her work couldn't fully keep her distracted, especially when the little things would get to her so easily.

Eventually his stare had left her and returned back to his laptop. As if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she managed to calm herself down and return to the work at hand. If there was any chance of her finishing tonight she had quit wasting time and get back to work.

Hours and hours passed she only stopped a few times to bring him meals that they shared together or went to use the restroom, at one point he had left during her absence to clean himself up and change clothes.

Several times that day he had left her in that room to run some errands that needed attending to. When he had returned eventually she was still there leaning over the binders, the same position he had left her in.

She was so quiet the whole time she didn't shuffle that much or groan for that matter. It was almost midnight, had they really been there that long? It was time for her to leave; he would finish the paper work up there –

"Done!" She exclaimed.

Snapping out of his thoughts he peered over at her "what did you say?"

Behind her, the once empty bookshelves where now filled with the organized binders, the floor was void of any and all papers that had once littered it, the only unbound papers were those of a small stack she carried in her arms along with the book he had given her.

"I'm done, it took every second I could spare but it's all done" walking over to the desk she placed the book and documents on the surface.

He had thought when giving her this assignment that it would be impossible to finish when the time limit was so short. Well nearly impossible, and she actually did it.

Standing from his desk he walked past her towards the once empty bookcase, picking up one of the random binders he flipped through it. It was organized just as he had told her; it was all in precise order. Even for him this would have demanded a late night, pushing back some of his other tasks to the side.

"You actually finished…" the statement more to himself then to her.

"Don't doubt Haruhi Fujioka's skill!" placing her hands on her hip she proudly smiled.

Even if you had yet to wow him with her tea skills she was ecstatic she had surprised him, no, shocked him! Well he was at least stunned because for a moment it seemed like he wasn't even moving, just staring down at the back of he closed binder.

Keeping his back to her, he placed the book back in its original place and rounded back to his desk; sitting on the edge instead of his chair.

"You have done well Haruhi, I almost underestimated you." She laughed in her head, so he finally praised her! Where was the recording button when she really needed it? She would have recorded him and set that as his ringtone on her cellphone.

"Tomorrow our work continues" he said interrupting her private celebratory thoughts, not giving her time to savor the sweet feeling of triumph.

"Our work?" when had this become their work? Wasn't she supposed to work solo?

"Yes, tomorrow we will begin making rounds to each of those facilities; I will inspect them and see what steps are required for each to be considered up to date. You will accompany me on every visit, writing down and recording what I say needs done" he stated a matter-of-factly.

"So we'll be out in public? Together?" she couldn't risk that. What if any of her classmates or even any of the hosts saw them together? They would obviously get the wrong idea and even if she did tell them the truth she would end up exposing her employment to Kyoya, which would be hell.

"No one will know who we are except the staff. Even then they won't say anything, policy and such you understand" reaffirming her that they would not be caught.

"But still what if som-"

"Haruhi" he interrupted her.

"You _will_ come with me, this is non-optional and non-negotiable. Any of my business outings you _will_ accompany me, anywhere and everywhere I go you _will_ follow me. Now that those damn files are processed and out of the way, you _will_ remain at my side."

The probability that any of their friends would see them together was highly inconsiderable. None of them visited any of the Ootori medical establishments when every family had their own personal physicians. Only in extreme cases would they need serious medical attention, and that rarely ever happened.

"So… where you go I go?" her once high spirit sank just a little, she was worried about being seen together, it felt almost taboo that it just be the two of them.

"Precisely. This is your job Haruhi, do take it seriously"

"Yes Master Kyoya" she reluctantly answered.

Grabbing her side bag she placed it on her shoulder ready to go home for the night since there was obviously nothing more to do. Before she opened the door she looked back at Kyoya who was still sitting on the edge of his desk now holding an opened book, paying no attention to her.

There was definitely some going on, he was different, something had changed and she wanted to know what. He never hesitated to invade her personal space, making requests and demands of her that she questioned many times but would still perform in the end.

Noticing from the corner of his eye that she had yet to exit out the door, she remained in the same spot. Looking up at her he saw that she was just staring at him, wordless, motionless, and expressionless. Resting the book on his lap he finally spoke to her.

"I thought you were leaving for the night?" he asked

"I am"

A moment passed, filled with continued stares as she tilted her head slightly to the side, as if examining him. Whatever was going on she would find out, with or without his permission.

"Are you making a study of me?" he questioned her once again, he recognized those eyes so well, those were the eyes he gave her, and quite often.

"Someone should" she remarked before quickly making her exit hastily shutting the door behind her.

He stared at the door, a grin slowly graced his features.

"Indeed, so you shall…"

 ** _KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_**

 ** _Sooo my lovelies!? What do you think for a semi-filler?_**

 ** _I realized as the chapters went on the word count grew quite larger haha but sadly this is chapter is not quite as long but do not fret dearies you will not be disappointed._**

 ** _I'm excited for the next chapter because I know exactly what I'm going to write and AHHHHHH just too excited! Please do let me know what you think, I do take all your thoughts and criticism very seriously, if you want to see certain events take place, see more of certain people, please do let me know I will consider them._**

 ** _Tatty bye for now dearies!_**


	9. I'll Make You Understand

**_Well hello there Dearies!_**

 ** _HAHAHA! I'm early this time! I like this chapter so it was really easy to write…for the most part. Thank you for the love you guys have shown for this so far! WHELP, I'm making this intro a quickie so you can all hurry up and start ready, so enjoy my Dearies!_**

 ** _WARNING: NO KIDDIES ALLOWED! Sorry my little dears but this is rated M for a reason! Read at your own peril!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club characters or any of works done by Bisco Hatori! If I did we all know I would have made it much more of a love fest and ruined it for the public...maybe_**

 ** _KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_**

 _ **Chapter 8: I'll Make You Understand**_

After a long and painful weekend Monday had finally come. Today was the only day Haruhi had a couple of classes so she didn't have to worry about waking up early. Unlike her other school days that kept her on her feet, running from building to building. But she did remember that today was the official first day the Host club would be open.

But she would have to fit three hours within her ever bustling schedule. Luckily it wasn't too much of a problem as her classes seemed tightly knit around those few hours, she figured Tamaki had something to do with it. But either way she now found herself making her way to the new club room.

"Haru-channn!" she felt herself being pulled back as she saw Honey was now dangling off her arm, followed closely by Mori as usual.

"Hey Honey- sempai, Mori-sempai. How have you guys been?" she struggled to keep her balance while Honey kept pulling her arm around as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"We've been fine but we're even happier now that we get to spend more time with Haru-chan, right Takashi!"

She looked to see Mori give one of his small but rare smiles "yeah, we're happy."

"We really wanted to spend time with you at the Ball but couldn't find you" his eyes began to instantaneously produce tears. It was weird how his emotions changed so fast, and dangerous.

"What are you talking about, you were so busy you probably didn't have time to come and talk with me."

"Not-uh! We looked for you but we guessed you were extremely popular with the girls and that they swallowed you whole!" throwing his hands in the air and puffing out his cheeks like his mouth was full.

"Takashi was so worried he almost climbed the curtains to find you!" Looking past Honey she saw Mori shake his head denying the claim, and pointed at honey who would have been the more likely culprit of making such a spectacle. She knew if Honey had really asked Mori he would have done it without question.

"How could you not see me? It was too obvious-"

"Oh no we're going to be late for our first club day! Come on Takashi full speed ahead!" Next thing she knew Honey was sitting on top of Mori's shoulders while she had been picked up and cradled in one of his arms as he bolted across the campus. With Honey giggling the whole way to the club room, she on the other hand was getting motion sickness.

To her relief it didn't take them long before they had reach their destination, but what she saw before her eyes made her groan in despair.

"My god, are you freaking serious!" The room was larger than the music room they had previously used and it was by far more extravagant. Instead of a few tables and couches, it seemed that each host had their own designated open parlor areas. Each seemed to have their own unique design and style, included with custom furniture and décor.

"Mission 'bring Haru-chan to the new Clubroom complete boss!" Honey chimed happily.

In front of them was the rest of Mr. President and Mr. Vice-President, obviously waiting for their arrival. Upon seeing her, Tamaki grabbed her out of Mori's arm and swung her around, afterwards he gave honey a thumbs up.

"Good job you two! Well Haruhi, what you think? Pretty amazing don't you agree!" Tamaki dragged her throughout the room showing her each lounging area. Each more excessive then the last, for crying out loud Honeys was filled with frilly plush pillows, giant stuffed bunnies, and more cakes then he could possibly eat by himself! It was like a child's room, even the furniture looked like it belonged in a kid's room, it was all plushy and looked like pastel colors just puked all over the place.

Tamaki looked to her gleefully, his desire to hear her praise obvious. Standing by his side, Kyoya was too concentrated on writing in his book then pay attention to what they were doing.

 _'No fights, no acting brashly, and no making complete spectacles…'_

Remembering his words from yesterday, he did say unless it involved the host club but by throwing a fit now probably wasn't what he meant.

She decided to grin and bear it, besides she didn't like upsetting him on purpose…it just accidentally happened, a lot. "It's nice… good job Tamaki-sempai…"

She tried to put on a cheerful face but it just ended up looking awkward, but then something caught her eye.

"What are those?" she walked over to one of the lounges, as if dividing each section there were curtains that hung from the ceiling to the floor. She ran the thin material through her fingers, it was soft but would be of no use for shading if its purpose was to act as curtains.

"Oh its neat right! Its sea foam colored tulle, I thought it up all on my own. To be more in tune with our guests and more attentive in our services. These are on railings that circle each area individually so when we have guests they will be closed, secluding the groups." She wondered if he really had come up with this idea, or if it was a certain shadow kings doing by leaving more magazines on his desk.

"But… its see through…"

"Exactly! It's a mystical barrier dividing our lovely customers from reality and transporting them to a dream realm for them and their beloved host to be together. As well as share the dream with others who wish to admire and connect with us!" Tamaki spun around in circles happily. Maybe she was wrong, she should have popped his bubble earlier.

"For those who dream and strive higher than others, we have these silk set of curtains that can be pulled over the tulle for a private audience with their dream prince!" he was on cloud nine, but it seemed he forgot to take his sanity up there with him.

Seeing him tug on a set of golden silk that was certain to deny any viewers, she watched the ongoing scene as honey started running back and forth with the curtains and Tamaki was obviously off in lala land. A circus, it was just all a crazy circus and she was one of the acts!

"Those are only used for the customers that pay a higher price to spend some one on one time with their desired host." Kyoya had moved to her side at some point and looked on as they continued to get carried away in their little display of madness.

"Mommy how you could be so bluntly cruel, don't kill the dream!" Tamaki began to cry as he clung to Kyoya's side desperately.

"Now, now daddy, it is time to open, you wouldn't want to disappoint any of the young ladies with your tears would you?" She saw how he smiled at Tamaki, and instantly changed his moody to upbeat and cheerful again.

They were always like this; Kyoya would say something that ultimately broke Tamaki's spirit, and with a barely any effort and just a few well-chosen words, he would have Tamaki bouncing back to normal. It was a circus alright, and one of those two was clearly the ring master.

"You're right mommy! Alright then everyone, once the lazy twins arrive, we will be officially open!"

The first day of the newly opened University Host Club was jam-packed. There was actually a long line outside the hall, it felt more like a meet and greet really. Ladies flooded in to ask each host personal questions as fast as they could.

Even though they would not spend more than ten minutes with each group of customers, it was probably planned to be like that for the first day so that everyone could be squeezed in. Of course customers would have to make appointments in the future, today was basically a walk in quick service, type of ordeal.

Haruhi could barely keep up.

If there was any upside to being forced to following Kyoya around it was this, she found a way around his strict dress code. Amongst the ridiculous mountain of clothes he had given her, she found a long black cardigan that tied together on the side and stopped just above her knees, completely hiding her outfit.

It was perfect.

Underneath she wore a pair of her jean shorts with a black tank top, all she had to do was keep herself covered. He wouldn't notice the top of her shirt peeking out since it was black, and let's face it, most the clothes he gave her were black. With her black flats she could pull it off and remain comfy for the whole evening.

It's not like she was intentionally trying to anger him or anything, but she needed some kind of relief! She had worn so much girly stuff lately it felt she was turning into an expensively dressed rag doll.

So there she sat in the car, as it pulled up to the 'Young Masters' home.

Aedan had been particularly quiet this evening. The past week they had been laughing and talking, this was very unlike his usual self. Even when she had greeted him earlier he had barely muttered a hello.

"So you're supposed to wait here in the car, Young Master Kyoya will come out when he's ready" Aedan spoke from the driver's seat. He sounded very monotone tonight. It wasn't like his usually bubbly self.

"So sit on our butts and wait? I say we infiltrate the kitchen and raid their fridge, we'll still wait but he never said we had to stay in one place" she attempted to kid but knew she had obviously failed with the terrible joke. But it did get Aedan to chuckle a bit, that was a good sign!

"You forgot to eat dinner again didn't you?" his chuckled died down.

Her stomach growled loudly in reply to his question, causing him to burst into laughter and her to kick the back of his seat trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Growing girls -need to eat!" he managed to say in between kicks. It was good that she could make him laugh even for a moment, but she didn't mean or expect it to turn around on her so quickly.

"It's not funny! I was running so late today I couldn't even grab a quick bite" Haruhi attempted to defend herself!

"Ow! Okay okay I get it, no more fatty jokes…" he snickered.

"No one said fat! Who are you calling fat?!" then she proceeded to kick his seat even more, at one pointed it caused him to hit the horn a couple times. It had been awhile since she had a carefree moment, it was nice to have someone to share it with.

Just when she had put her foot back on the floor and started to laugh with him they both heard the car door open. Instantly she regretted it, she looked to see Kyoya's glare piercing right through her.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something? Should, I come back later so you two can play around some more together?" his tone scared her, she was actually afraid of Kyoya at that moment.

"My apologies Master Kyoya, it was my fault. I antagonized her too far." Aedan was apologizing to him for her. He was trying to cover for her and it made her feel terrible, like she was allowing him to take the blow.

But not once did Kyoya glance in Aedan's direction or even acknowledge him, he simply continued to stare at her. After a moment he climbed into the car and sat next to her, putting his seatbelt on he motioned for Aedan to drive onward, and so he did. As they were pulling off Haruhi couldn't take it anymore.

"Kyoya I'm sorry it really was all my-"

"Be quiet Miss Fujioka" he snapped at her, not caring to hear any excuse or apology she had to offer. She had really done it this time, she had never seen him this angry before, and right now he was really angry with her. For what? For having a moment of laughter?

The entire car ride was silent, he stared out his tinted window while she looked down as she fidgeted with her fingers. She had felt terrible, how did she keep messing up?

Eventually they reached one of the Ootori local hospitals, it was smaller than some of the main hospitals in the city but its reputation was still highly regarded. Pulling up to the front, there was already a group of people in fancy suits waiting for them, she guessed.

One approached the car and opened the door for Kyoya, while she figured no one would help her and that she would have to slide out, she then felt her hand being pulled. Aedan had gotten out of the car and opened her door, in the process he took her hand, offering her assistance.

Seeing the group of people surround Kyoya and trying to talk to him while ushering him inside, she figured she should hurry and catch up to him.

But not before she flashed Aedan an apologetic smile, she had put them both in a stupid situation and she would try to make it up to him later. Reading her expression he smiled back reassuring her it was alright. Releasing her hand she took off to Kyoya's side.

Unaware that he had witnessed the whole see.

Hours had passed and Haruhi could swear they had walked the entire building multiple times. She was thankful to whomever invented the elevator. She had been very detailed and precise in all the notes she had written down.

This was the first building with the oldest inspection date, many of the machines needed upgraded, and two more units would be added on in the coming months from the recent rising demand of the public. To top it all off several of the current units needed renovations, all of this writing and she had almost her entire notebook filled.

It was insane how much work needed to be done and she had to make sure she wrote quickly to keep up with him, for he would not wait for her. Several times she had found herself pushed out of the way so that one of the managers could grovel at his feet even more.

It was pathetic even to her standards.

Finally it had come time for them to depart, without even looking at her he dismissed her to wait for him out in the car. To him she had screwed up big time and now she was paying for it.

Out by the car she could see the back of Aedan's head facing her as he leaned against the car. Walking around, she saw that he was holding something in his hand.

"Aedan are you okay? Why are you out of the car?" she asked quietly it had been awhile since she spoke her throat felt dry.

Seeing her coming towards him he smile and held out a bag of what she could tell was sweet bread.

"Here, as an apology" she had been so occupied by listening to what Kyoya was saying in there that she had completely forgotten her hunger. Upon realizing she still hadn't eaten her stomach growled even louder than it did before. Taking the bag she began to chomp down on one of the breads.

"I'm sorry Aedan, it was my fault we got in trouble and you tried to take the blame, I'm really sorry…" she finished off one the bread and started on another, she was starving, and it didn't help that the guilt was still eating at her.

"Na, you were trying to cheer me up, and you did. Master Kyoya just had bad timing" he laughed lightly while scratching the back of his head. He was still taking the blame for it, she admit she did act childishly and probably should have chosen a better time to mess around, but wasn't Kyoya overreacting just a bit?

"Besides" he said bringing her attention back to him, looking over to her with a content expression on his face "I like to hear you laugh, it's sweet on the ears like a melody. "

Finishing her third sweet bread she spun her head in his direction. Wha…what did he just say? Did he just compare her voice to music? If anything she thought her voice was boyish and crude. He was being sweet to her, more so then he normally was.

"Haruhi…" Aedan slowly reached to tuck a stranded hair behind her ear, just barely brushing her cheek against his knuckles.

"Haruhi" she heard the familiar call of the voice that _really_ did not sound happy at all.

 _'No, no, no, you've got to be kidding me!'_

Spinning towards the hospital she finally noticed that they were not alone, for they had just given their boss a private show. Stuffing the rest of her food in her side bag she looked away from him, and took a step back as if there was a chance that she could escape.

"Do either of you even slightly comprehend the terms of your employment?" she guessed he was glaring daggers at the two of them.

"Master Kyoya let me-"

"Silence Minamoto!" his voice raised above its normal tone, which was rare, and not good.

"In case you forgot let me remind both of you; Aedan, you are the bastard of one of the members of the Minamoto clan whose infidelity with a foreigner caused a scandal, a scandal generously covered by my family. As a result the clan is indebted to the Ootori, and as a show of good will they offered you to a family who would have gladly rejected you, but I spoke up for you. Will you make me regret my decision now?"

Haruhi's eyes widened, Aedan's family had basically all but thrown him away. Deciding from his birth that he would be worthless to them, a dead weight that they would be better off without.

That made her angry, she then thought back to Tamaki, Aedan was so similar to him. Both being out casted by their families. But by the way they acted and how cheerful they always were you'd never noticed that there was so much pain stabbing at them in their backs.

"No sir, please forgive my brash behavior as of late" peeking over to look up at Aedan who was staring right back at Kyoya, with his expression serious and unafraid. He wasn't embarrassed or ashamed, he met Kyoya's eye with firm resolve.

"And Haruhi" she jumped at hearing him call out her name, oh no now it was her turn, bracing herself for some exaggerated but truthful lecture.

"Get in the car"

What? That was it?

"Aedan I left some files with the assistant director inside, go fetch them for me." Opening his door on the opposite side of the car he stood there waiting for her to get in. wanting desperately trying to evade getting in the car with him.

"Ah, Master Kyoya its okay, I can go and get them fro-"

"Haruhi Will you disobey me a third time this night?" his tone had softened from how he spoke a moment ago. But with one look in his eyes she could still see the anger hidden inside them.

As Aedan walked past her, he patted her shoulder lightly and heard him whisper, so as only she could hear him "It's okay, I've got this. Try to avoid making it worse."

Knowing that if she even turned her attention slightly to him, Kyoya would be even more displeased. Opening her door she slid inside her seat and closed the door abruptly. Followed by Kyoya who shut his door as well, and now sat there staring at her. She didn't have the gall to face him, she had never been this intimidated by him, sad to say this was the start of a whole new level.

"Haruhi look at me." He commanded her.

She couldn't do it. She didn't want to make it worse but if it called for looking in his eyes she would be torn down. As if sensing her hesitation, he sighed, he was done with this foolishness.

She was so focused on not looking at him that she didn't notice when he had reached over, grabbing her wrist and he pulled her towards him. Expecting impact against him she found it had come later then she thought. But instead of him, she was now on her side laying across the entire seat with him kneeling above her.

In a panic she twisted to laying on her back with her hands pushing against his chest. He was stronger than she realized. With one easily motion he took both of her hands in one of his and held them in a firm grip above her head. She kept her eyes squeezed shut as she attempted to free her hands, but it was no use.

Taking his free hand he rested his fingers under her chin, he tilted her head so that she was now face to face with him.

"What the hell are you doing people will see!" she exclaimed desperately praying that would get him off her.

"The windows are tinted to where you would have to press your face against them to see inside." Her hopes were snatched away just like that.

"Get off me Kyoya!"

"That is the third time in the past two days you have addressed me informally" he stated calmly.

"Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya, KYOYA GET OFF ME!" She shouted right in his face.

With his unreadable expression, she knew she had pressed some buttons then. But she didn't care, as long as he was on top of her she would continue her frenzied verbal attack. Just like that he slid his knee down the seat so that he was now fully resting his body on top of hers.

"This is clearly sexual harassment!" she tried to sound furious, she would rather sound furious then to let him know how she really felt. She prayed to god that her cheeks weren't as red as her face felt hot.

She was frozen, his body was firmly pressuring hers down into the seat. His breathing was even, he wasn't even remotely ashamed or affected by the situation he had put them in. How? Because she could feel his chest pressing deeper into hers every time he inhaled.

"You addressed me informally thrice; once being in front of another employee. You disobeyed me, you've talked back to me many times already, and you are trying to be intimate with one of my staff when I specificity told you not to. I am well within my rights to punish you as I see fit, you agreed to that when you signed your life away to me."

She didn't know that he had kept record of her misconduct, she had hoped he didn't. She thought that he had just let it fly by and give her warnings.

"I wasn't trying to be intimate, Aedan was upset earlier and I was trying to cheer him up!"

"He is a grown man Haruhi, he can take care of himself without you. He obviously is interested in you, can you honestly say you are not interested in him?"

"That's none of you damn Business Kyoya!" she fought back, she would not allow him to put all the blame on her for his own misunderstanding.

"You are wrong, it is my business. I don't allow others to touch what is _mine_."

"Who do y-" her lips were then sealed by his.

His lips were warm and soft against her. She struggled even more to free her hands but her efforts proved futile. This seemed so familiar, the way his lips moved against hers the feel of his hand leaving her chin as he wrapped his arm under her waist pushing her body up, and even more against him.

 _'Something to remember me by…'_

No…no way it couldn't be.

Tamaki… the rest of the hosts… every time she mentioned the dress she wore at the ball or when Honey said he couldn't find her… They acted as though they had no idea, no, it was _because_ they had no idea. Kyoya was the only one who knew then, it was his idea.

 _'My dear Haruhi, everyone saw, I just happened to have a more advantageous view than most_.'

Then…Then that meant that Kyoya was her mysterious dance partner that night. Did this comfort her? Not in the least, but that night… she had ended up mentally fussing over him.

Pulling away from her long enough to stare into her eyes

"Princess" he whispered pressing their lips together once more. The way he spoke to her calmed her just a bit.

It was him. It was her stranger.

Closing her eyes she was just as surprised as he was when she return the kiss. She was unsure why she was doing this, but when they kissed it felt so instinctive, it scared her. For him, that was enough for now. She had kissed him back and that was what mattered. From there he released his hold on her hands and began moving his lips down.

He planted butterfly kisses on her chin, slowly moving down her neck till he reach the side where he then took his opportune moment and began to suck on her tender flesh. The sensation was foreign to her and caused her to gasp against her will. Unsure of what to do she grabbed on to his neat shirt as if her life depended on it.

He nibbled gently causing her body to shift underneath him, she had never done this before, what was she supposed to do? Just as fast as his had attached his lips to her neck he pulled back to examine his work. There on her neck was a nice size bruise, it would be easy to notice with her school uniform on, and she would have to take care to hide it if she truly didn't want to be exposed.

Sitting back on his knees he was straddling her, he gazed down at the results. Her chest was rising up and down rapidly, harmonized with her uncontrollable breathing, and her eyes glossed over. He waited patiently for her to come back down to earth, he smiled inwardly. He knew that she had come to realize just who the masked stranger was that night.

It didn't take her long her for it to dawn on her what just happened. She smacked her hand to her neck, probably harder then she intended to and ran her fingers over her new battle wound. Though she couldn't actually feel any bump, her skin was definitely hotter in that one spot then the rest of her.

"What did you do that for?" her senses quickly returned to her.

Reaching down, with one pull of the string that kept her cardigan together, he tossed the opening of it apart revealing her black tank top and denim shorts.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice?"

She sat up swiftly pulling her legs out from underneath him; curling them against herself and closed her cover back up so her outfit couldn't be seen. He adjusted his clothes and smoothed out any wrinkles. How did he notice when she had been so careful to conceal it from him.

"Having the audacity to dress like that when I have provided you with adequate clothing. Do it again and you'll get worse then that little brand on your neck." He threatened her such a calm manner that she wasn't sure for a moment if it was a threat or not.

"Why Ky- Master Kyoya? Why did you do that?" she finally asked breaking through her long kept silence. Turning to look at her he gave a look that sent chills up her spine.

"I own you Haruhi, I don't like what's mine to be touched by others."

Aedan appeared seconds later with a large file of documents, had he planned this? The drive home was silent not a word was spoken between any of the three. She would have so many questions for him tomorrow, but for today she would remain silent. After Kyoya ordered Aedan to return Haruhi to her apartment they still both sat quietly. Not daring to utter a word.

Though it didn't take much for Aedan to notice the way she kept her hand over her neck the entire time, or how she ended up sitting on the opposite side of the car from where she originally got in.

 ** _KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_**

 **Oh my, oh my, what HAVE I done?**

 **Well my dearies I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did.**

 **Oh and side note: When I first created Aedan I had an image who he would be. So when choosing his last name, Before I put it in print I researched it, the Minamoto clan was one of the great four ruling families way back when. (Plus was the name of a character in a game I just played haha) They were the descendants and sibling of Emperors. So I thought perfect! Rich, powerful, ancient family, I'll give you a bastard! Don't worry I'm not duplicating Tamaki… BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE NOW DEARIES WON'T YOU!? MWAHAHAHAHA!**

 **TATTY BY FOR NOW MY LOVELIES!**


	10. Devil Take The Hindmost

**_I HAVE A VERY GOOD EXCUSE MY DEARIES!_**

 ** _Okay yes, so it's been two weeks but I can explain! I had my nephew for the past two weeks and it was my son's birthday last week, there was a party, we went to get his portraits done, you try going into Toys R Us and telling me its easy shopping for a two year old that is picky just like his mommy! But now my nephew is back home everything is settled and I am not some old lady writing pervy fanfics, I'm only twenty-two!_**

 ** _Anyway my lovelies, here is my most recent chapter!_**

 ** _WARNING: NO KIDDIES ALLOWED! Sorry my little dears but this is rated M for a reason! Read at your own peril!_**

 ** _EXTRA WARNING!: This chapter may get a little dark…_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club characters or any of works done by Bisco Hatori! If I did we all know I would have made it much more of a love fest and ruined it for the public...maybe_**

 ** _HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_**

 ** _Chapter 9: Devil Take The Hindmost_**

That night Haruhi had barely been able to sleep. She would toss and turn; completely throwing herself about, but it was no good. Luckily when she arrived home her father had been working that night so she wouldn't have to worry about hiding the mark on her neck from him. How was she supposed to act tomorrow? How was she going to face everyone?

Sitting up in her bed she looked over at her digital clock; it was only a couple minutes before her alarm would go off. Dragging herself to her feet she went to the bathroom, turning on the light she twisted her neck slightly to examine the damage.

' _Shit…'_

It was even worse than last it had been night; the once light pink mark was now dark red with a slight hint of purple.

She would have to rummage through her dads make up and find something to cover it with; there was no way she could risk anyone seeing it.

The day had gone by, and though she tried her best to focus on her classes. Desperately trying to distract herself from any wondering thoughts, whether about the mark that she constantly kept covered with her hand as extra protection, or from any thoughts about Kyoya. But she found no such relief.

After her final class for the day she raced across the campus towards the Host club, hoping she would arrive before any of the other hosts did, Kyoya might be there early.

When she finally arrived at the entrance to the club room, she quietly peaked through the doors praying she wouldn't be noticed. Inside the room she looked around and saw that no one had arrived yet, that was surprising.

Closing the door behind her she walked in the room, she really wasn't even that early.

Suddenly hearing a noise coming from the doors across the room, she made her way over to investigate. The door was already cracked open, but before she could even look to see what the commotion was she heard the main doors being opened again. In a fit of panic she ran inside the adjoining room and closed the door, hoping she had not been seen.

With her ear pressed to the door she could hear several voices, one was obviously Tamaki's while the other seemed to be Honey which meant Mori was with them as well. If they knew she was there early they would begin to question her, as it seemed she was almost always the last one there.

Unbeknownst to her, she hadn't thought about who or what could have been in the room with her.

"Haruhi?"

She spun around so fast with her back pressed against the door to look to see the familiar figure that she had actually intended to meet. The room was some sort of pantry or stock closet, there was a small table in the center of the room where Kyoya sat, with his face buried in his computer, again.

"Why does it look like you are hiding from someone?" How could he even ask that if he wasn't looking right at her?

"I-I'm not hiding, I just wanted to talk to you without anyone hearing that's all…" she sounded so pathetic; she didn't even have the courage to look him in the eyes, instead Haruhi focused of the corner of the laptops screen.

"I see, about what exactly?"

There was no way he was that dense. Surely he would know that she would come to ask him about last night, the hickie, his behavior, everything!

"What do you mean about what? About last night! What was that all about!?" attempting to keep her voice lowered as to not give themselves away. While he on the other hand had yet to look at her, which made her even more furious.

"I've told you already Haruhi, it's just business."

He was so calm in his answer, her rage grew at the thought that he not only had the audacity to humiliate her in such a way, but also to act as if such actions were considered appropriate in the work place as if she…as if she… Oh hell no.

She stormed over to the table where he sat casually, it was a good thing he had fast reflexes, or his fingers would have been crushed as the laptop was slammed closed. For extra measures she kept her hand on top of the computer so that he could not open it without using extreme force.

"If there is even so much as scratch, I will add it onto your debt." Resting his head on top of his folded hands, he looked over the rim of his glasses at her.

No way in hell would she allow herself to be demeaned or intimidated by him now, she was at the breaking point.

"Add ten of them! I don't care right now! You call this all business? You call kissing me business!? Look what you did! You left a damn hickie on my neck for the whole world to see, you humiliated me in front of Aedan!"

At the mention of Aedan's name she noticed his eyes darkened considerably, but she would not stop, it was too late for that.

"You threw me in a dress and made me dance around as if I were some sort of play thing! And you have the nerve to call it all business, I want answers Kyoya-sempai!" Whispering in an angry tone wasn't the easiest thing to do considering she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. He didn't move or flinch, his eye constantly watched her.

She knew that getting any information out of him would have to happen here at the school, because they both knew he would not tolerate such behavior when she came to him in the evenings.

"I fail to see how any of the blame lies with me" ….What…

"Excuse me?" Was he mocking her?

"You and _Minamoto_ both disobeyed me, so that called for punishment on both your parts. It's _humiliating_ for an employer to have employees who have little regard for what they are told, the punishment was equal to your disobedience." He emphasized.

 _'How is that equal!?'_

"As for the masquerade, you not only were a representation of the Host club you were also representing me, so I thought it would be appropriate to take part in your evenings experience. If I am not mistaken you enjoyed yourself."

"How is that even the same? No one knew who I was! But wait, then why did you make it a point to hide your identity from me?"

"To see how you would behave with a complete stranger, with this job you will meet hundreds of strangers that you may have to interact with; whether you would act brashly or put on a charade."

As he said many times before, he did nothing unless he benefited from it, what on earth could he benefit from any of this? Was he still testing her to see if she could do her job properly and reach his standards?

"Oh really, do enlighten me on my performance, did I meet your expectations?" she asked sarcastically.

"You undeniably showed your true self." He stated plainly.

"Beg your pardon?"

"You didn't even try to pretend to be someone else, you opened up to a complete stranger without any remorse. But even though you were genuinely polite you did fail, you should not easily trust strangers Haruhi, one day it will come back to bite you."

Why? Why was it so easy for him to have an excuse for everything? That's exactly what it felt like, excuses, like he was hiding the truth behind them and didn't want her to see. Well she was going to break that wall down, his reason behind it all had yet to be justified.

"I think I have been more then understanding about your situation Haruhi, I ask for so little-"

"Yes because dressing me up and twirling me around in ankle breaking heels, along with the brief sexual harassment are all acceptable little things to ask of me, because I just need to do what I'm told."

He sat there, just staring up at her. As if confirming blatantly that her remark was indeed correct, it was asking little of her.

Why was he treating her this way? Surely he did not treat any of his families' staff in such a way. But then again she was not part of his families staff, she… she was his.

She didn't want to be in that room anymore, it was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic. She turned to head out of the room and join the members that had probably been waiting for the arrival for the rest of the group.

She had gotten answers just like she wanted, but even so, they still didn't satisfy her.

It wasn't about her disobeying his order, he could easily have forgiven that, it was the fact that she had been with Aedan, and the short-lived moment they shared together. The anger in his eyes when they had been waiting for him at the compound. Instructing her not to talk to any other staff, the way… the way he had always made it a point to call her _his,_ as if anyone else to touch her was taboo.

"You were jealous…" it was meant to be a comment to herself as she was now across the room ready to exit, but she was not the only one to hear it.

Haruhi felt her wrist being grabbed and was twirled around to face a very stern looking Kyoya, though they were close together they were not touching, save for his the iron grip he had on her wrist.

How had he crossed the room so fast? Her face turned red at the thought of him closing the space between them, but he did not.

Bringing his face closer to hers she squeezed her eyes shut, thinking he would force a kiss on her again, she wasn't scared of the physical contact, she was scared that she would actually like it.

To the contrary of her thoughts, he brought his face next to hers, close enough that his cheek just barely grazed hers.

"If I wanted, I could throw you on the floor and adorn your body from head to toe with brands similar to the one on your neck…" he purred in her ear while releasing his hold on her, his hand ran up her arm till it rested on top of her shoulder, she flinched slightly as he gently began to rub his thumb over the mostly concealed bruise.

 _"Please don't…'_

"…and you would succumb."

 _'Why are you making me feel so vulnerable…'_

"I assure you, it wouldn't be brief."

Every word he whispered in her ear sent chills down her spine and cover her from top to bottom in goose bumps.

"Your job description is to serve me in _any_ way I see fit, you agreed to it."

She did, she signed her life to him, and she didn't want to admit it. She could fight it all she wanted to but in the end it she was still his to control, he would always come

How could a few simple touches a whispering feel so…so sensual? Her heart was racing as his ministrations on her neck continued. Her legs began to quiver, she had never felt this way around Kyoya before she started working for him, or anyone for that matter, what was wrong with her?

"But I have more _respect_ for you Haruhi, I would not do such a thing to you on school grounds, I would not want to _humiliate_ you in such a way."

Suddenly his touch was gone and she was left standing there with her eyes closed as he made his way back over to the table. Her eyes opened in surprise as she saw him gathering up his materials, paying her no more attention.

"There is nothing to be jealous of, you are mine and that is the end of this discussion" he said concluding their conversation.

Was she feeling disappointment? Her emotions had ascended and drowned as quickly as his touch had come and gone. As she just stood there motionless, watching him carefully. Was he merely playing some cruel game with her?

She felt like she was in a boat being tossed around by the roaring sea; unable to keep her balance or composure intact, till that moment she had been unaware that the sea had begun to seep through cracks. If she did nothing, she would find herself being swallowed completely.

She watched as he brushed past her heading towards the door.

She would have to follow him, hoping none of them would question why they were shut off and alone in another room together, causing her to make up some half-assed pitiful excuse. Right now she wasn't sure she could come up with one, with her brain being in a twilight state at the moment.

"Kyoya-sempai….what am I to you?"

She heard his footsteps halt at hearing her question. She turned to look at him, for a moment he just stood there with his back to her.

For a split second, even though they were mere feet from each other, it somehow felt that the distance was more like miles and miles separating them.

Now glancing over his shoulder at her, not a word was uttered.

He just remained there staring at her.

His eyes were once again unreadable; his glasses seemed to serve as an extra barrier between them.

She waited for a reply, but it was an answer that would never come. Resuming his walk to the exit he left her standing there in the room completely alone.

Haruhi was even more baffled then when she had gone in.

That evening Haruhi made sure she kept to her dress code. But she even though she tried to pick out the most conservative outfit she could find, it really wasn't as concealing as she had hoped; a simple above the knee black skirt and a short sleeved blue blouse .

When she had gotten inside the car per her normal routine she had noticed that the orange hair where Aedan should have been sitting was replace by black hair. Trying to look in the mirror she saw that Aedan was replaced by another.

Worry struck her immediately.

She wanted to ask him where Aedan was but she remembered she wasn't supposed to talk to any other employee of the Ootori.

Even if Kyoya wasn't there she was sure he would find out what she did sooner or later, and it would probably be sooner. The last thing she wanted to do was earn his wrath again.

As they pulled up to the compound and sat outside, they waited no more than a couple minutes for Kyoya this time.

She desperately wanted to ask him about Aedan, and he probably knew she wanted to ask him, but neither of them spoke a word to each other.

The evening had gone by quickly, this time they had visited several of the Ootori establishments. Haruhi had done a better job at keeping up with him, and was especially quick to learn how to maneuver around the groveling managers to avoid being trampled at all costs.

She had actually been drawn into a conversation with one of the doctors that walked with them, he unlike the rest had seemed disinterested with sucking up to Kyoya and just followed them around.

Eventually he was giving her notes, with Kyoya's permission of course, on certain areas that would be added onto the main building.

Talking about the advance care they could provide their patients with the new upgrades showed his true purpose in walking with them. Hearing his stories of treating patients did nothing if not renew her determination of becoming a doctor, one day this would be her life, healing the hurt and saving future generations to come.

"Miss Fujioka, come here a moment." their chat was called to an end by her summons.

"Young Master?" approaching him cautiously as the managers eyed her like she was a viper invading their circle.

"If you go down the stairwell at the end of this hall it will take you down to a separate wing that has been closed off for some time now, it seems no one bothered to take the key log with all the buildings structural information and damage reports" he glared at the group who all took a step backwards away from him.

"M-Mr. Ootori we thought all the im-important d-documents had been re-retrieved before closing off the w-wing" one of them managed to stammer out a pitiful excuse.

Kyoya continued his ceaseless glaring, and by the looks of it they were all ready to crawl under anything that could hide them from him.

"Please fetch it for me, it should be behind the reception desk" his voice betrayed the annoyance in his eyes when he spoke to her.

"S-sir we can send an a-aid or a nurs-"

"You're going to stop a nurse from taking care of _your_ patients just to go fetch a book? Use your head!" He hollered at them, it even caused her to flinch.

"Since you were incompetent the first time in retrieving the book, I will send someone I can actually rely on." He verbally smacked them all on the back of their heads.

He actually admitted that he could rely on her? That had to be some sort of a compliment in his own way. One of them scurried past him and hastily gave her the key to the unit below.

Not willing to waste an opportunity of redeeming herself, she nodded in acceptance and made her way towards the stairwell.

It took her a good minute to open the large double doors.

' _Quite a while my ass, the door hinges are basically all but rust'_ she thought to herself.

The room was quite dark the only source of light was coming from the nearby street lights outside the windows; her vision was very restricted, down to the point where she could only see some outlines of some old furniture.

Running her hand along the wall she hoped to find a light switch of some sort, but when she found the small panel, no matter how many times she tried flipping the switch, the lights would not turn on.

It felt so eerie in there, four of her five senses were useless at this point, and then it dawned on her, her cellphone! This was one of the rare moments she was grateful the twins had provided her with one, she could just use the screen as a light source.

Pulling out her phone and pointing the light outwards she was disgusted to find how horribly ramshackle the place looked.

Looking around she froze in her step as she shine the light on the nearby wall.

"is…is the graffiti!?"

The walls were cover to cover with graffiti. How the hell did anyone manage to get in there? The windows were not broken and the doors should have been locked up tight. Trying to ignore her gut feeling to run she eventually spotted the reception desk.

Bingo, now all she had to do was get the book and scram. Behind the desk it was a mess, papers were thrown about carelessly, there was even a telephone dangling by its cord off the desk. Several minutes of searching and she found what she was looking for.

 _'The hell, this thing is huge! How much damage could this place actually have?!'_

Looking around her for a minute, she took in the spider web cracks in the floor and ceiling.

 _'Never mind…'_

All of a sudden she heard a bang that almost made her jump out of her skin. It came from upstairs.

Now, she knew she should have just left at that moment, it could have been a rabies infested raccoon for all she knew, but she had to find out what was going on.

Slipping out of her low heels she tiptoed across the floor and down the long hallway, she refused to look into any of the opened doors that she passed, for fear that she would see some unknown horror that lay beyond.

Till finally, she found the stairs that led to up to the next floor.

As quietly as possible she crept up the spiraling stairs, thanking god that the stairs at least did not creek. Nearing the top she slowed her pace down even more when she noticed light coming from the doorway.

Reaching the top of the stairs she remained in a crouched position, peeking around the doorway she saw the room was empty. The light had been bouncing off the wall and was actually coming from one of the inner rooms down the adjacent hallway.

She slowly crept towards the room where the light was coming from, she made sure to shut her phone before she went any closer though, she didn't know what to expect.

As she got closer to the room she could swear she was noises, human voices, still unable to make out actual words, but she could tell that there were more the two people in there.

With one hand and her ear pressed firmly against the wash, she was still crouched on her tiptoes, and was now right next to the doorway. She tried listening to hear what they were saying, it was so slurred she could barely understand.

Then without warning something inside the room crashed right against the other side of the wall Haruhi was almost pressed up against. The impact startled her so much she lost her balance and ended up flinging herself backwards away from the wall.

She probably wouldn't have been heard.

Except she forgot about her cellphone.

She had being squeezing it so tightly she all but forgotten it was in her hand. As she threw her hands down to catch herself before she collided with the floor, the phone made a clear and loud noise as it was smashed into the floor.

"What was that?" one of the voices inside the room called out.

Before she could make a run for it a tall dark figure appeared in the doorway.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Then two others came up behind the one person.

"A cute little girl wanting to come play with us." One of them snickered.

Haruhi was scared, but she wasn't stupid. Instead of being a sitting duck, she took a chance, she kicked the one man closest to her in his groin and bolted for it.

She heard him holler in pain behind her as she tried to put distance between them.

"Get her!" he groaned in distress.

Haruhi could hear their quick feet behind her, they were getting louder, and closer. She couldn't outrun them, so she would have to do the next best thing, which really wasn't that great of an idea. She threw back the broken phone in her hand and heard a quick yelp, it hit one of them.

"You bitch!" one voiced angrily.

A second was all it bought her but it was enough. Running as fast as she could down the twisted stairs, she managed to reach the bottom before they had caught sight of her. But they were closing in on her quickly; she'd never make it to the door, so without another thought she jumped behind the receptionist desk and hid underneath it.

She could feel her heart beating so hard, she thought it would burst from her chest. Slapping her hand over her mouth she tried to hide her heavy breathing.

She even bit her bottom lip causing blood flow out in a desperate attempt to stop her panicked breathing. Her breathing erratic, nothing was helping, and not to mention she was shaking badly.

Then she heard their footsteps.

"Where are you lil kitty?"

It sounded like they were tearing the place apart, throwing and kicking anything they could.

"Wanna come out and play with us?"

The footsteps stopped, it was dead silent. The silence is what frightened her even more-

"gotcha!"

She was roughly yanked out from beneath the desk and thrown on top of it, no matter how much she tried to break free they were just too strong. She tried to kick one in his sensitive area, but he was too quick and ended up slamming her down on the desk, her head was bashed severely onto the hard surface.

"Not this time kitty."

Her vision was limited enough in the dark rooms, but now their figures were fuzzy and their shapes unclear. She wanted to scream but she found her voice was locked away; her mind was slowly descending into an obscure haze from which she could not escape.

She tried again to call out, her lips moved but nothing came out.

Hands snaked up over her chest just to grasp her blouse and tear it away to expose her fair skin.

Greedy finger dug into her thighs, it would hurt more if she was not slowly slipping away.

Laughter of disgusting leeches filled the air, they joked who would go first.

Once more she would try, with everything she had left.

"KYOYA PLEASE SAVE ME!" she screamed with all her might.

Then she felt another blow to her head as they tried to silence her. Her vision faded, she succumbed to a sleep that she could not deny, the last thing she saw was a flash of orange.

 ** _HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_**

 ** _…Yes… that just happened._**

 ** _Okay well maybe a little my friend started this new job that made me come up with this last part… I don't envy his job at an asylum…. But then again I work at one of the nursing home/rehab centers, it's still pretty bad. Trust me it was a lot darker in my head then I wrote it out to be, I don't know why but I kept imagining an evil clown in one of those rooms…..Hell no I'm not putting any freaky clowns in here! So! What happens next? Who was where, what happened and why and for what reason!?_**

 ** _You shall have to wait my dearies…_**

 ** _Tatty Bye for now my lovelies…_**


	11. You Haven't Seen the Last of Me

**_Hello again my Dearies!_**

 ** _So this one is short and I will tell you why; originally this was going to be a longer chapter, and when I say longer I mean it would add up to about three or four chapters, so I had the choice to either make it largely extended or shorten it... it was too much for one chapter alone and I don't like to crowd things in a short time-line, so I had to expand._**

 ** _WARNING: NO KIDDIES ALLOWED! Sorry my little dears but this is rated M for a reason! Read at your own peril!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club characters or any of works done by Bisco Hatori! If I did we all know I would have made it much more of a love fest and ruined it for the public...maybe_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Ten: You Haven't Seen the Last of Me**_

As Haruhi bit by bit gained back her consciousness she could feel something soft covering her from her shoulders down, assuring her what little warmth and comfort it could. Her head was throbbing unpleasantly, she didn't want to move for fear she would cause herself even more pain.

Sensibility almost completely returned she began to wonder where she was, then she started to hear voices. They were muffled, but by their tones she could understand that someone was angry. The heated argument continued until one of them had decided to end the discussion by slamming a door.

Sluggishly she opened her eyes to try and figure out where she was. Her vision remained blurred for a moment till it cleared up enough for her to realize was staring up at a white ceiling, she was in a room the was dimly lit which aided in regressing her migraine.

Haruhi attempted to sit up but every time she even slight moved her head, the pain would come rushing back and force her back down. The bed she realized she was laying in was very plush, so it added to the difficulty level of moving herself.

The door of the room opened then, and in walked a familiar face she hadn't expected.

"Aedan!"

She promptly tried to sit up once again in the bed and made a little more progress then she had a moment ago, but it was still not enough to get her to a sitting position and caused her to groan in distress.

"Haruhi what are you doing you need to rest!"

He hurried over to her side and tried to coax her into laying back down.

But by grabbing onto his arm and her pleading eyes silently asking for help, reluctantly he gave in. Proceeding to help her into an upright position, he gently rested her back on the headboard behind her.

"Where have you been!?" she fussed.

"I had family matters to take care of, so I took a day off. You need to relax Haruhi, please." He sat down on the bed next to her and rested his hand on top of hers, attempting to calm her down.

She was relieved that he had not been fired like she previously thought.

"How are you feeling?" softly questioning her.

"Like I have the world's worst hangover" she mumbled, not that she would really know.

Looking around the strange room she noticed it was finely furnished and quite large.

"Are we back at Kyo- I mean Master Kyoyas'?"

Aedan nodded as he gazed over at her "yes, he wanted you out of there immediately… so we brought you back here along with my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Well half-brother, he was walking around with you tonight. Dr. Hitoshi Minamoto, he's that hospitals head doctor."

Her mind searched for a face when she recalled the silent doctor whom she had spoken briefly with. That was his half-brother? Then again she shouldn't have been surprised considering she hardly knew anything about Aedan, except for what Kyoya had said.

"Where is he?"

He knew she was not talking about his brother. She remembered right before passing out that she had called out to him, or rather she had screamed for him to save her. She felt so foolish, of course he wouldn't come to her rescue, there's no way he could have known what would happen.

"He's still at the hospital, some things he had to finish up I imagine."

She should have known that too, why he would come with her when he still had business to conduct. There was nothing to be gained from staying with her.

Yet why did she want to cry? He was simply doing his job, of course he would see to it that she was taken care and then resume his work. It was to be expected… and yet why was she so saddened by his absence?

He watched her as she lightly grazed her fingers over the back of her head, needless to say she flinch away after touching the sensitive area.

"You bled some, but no stitches were needed." He looked at her with a sorrowful expression.

"Do you remember what happened?" he hesitantly asked.

She thought to herself for a moment, remembering the group of men had pursued her through the abandoned wing and what she could only assume was that they were trying to force themselves on her.

"Aedan how did you know where I was?"

"Well, that's the family business I was talking about, I was there to see Hitoshi and ran into Master Kyoya, Hitoshi told me where you had gone and well… I knew that some local punks had broken in there a couple times, I just didn't think they would resort to raping little girls."

Had they succeeded and she was just found later on? No that couldn't be right she remembered seeing looking up and seeing his orange hair at some point she was sure. She put herself in that situation and she paid for it.

By the way he referred to her as a 'little girl' it made her feel even more vulnerable, like she couldn't even defend herself when it came to her own protection.

"I remember… some things… but you were there Aedan weren't you? Did they…"

She didn't want to finish that sentence, she became nauseous at the thought of them violating her body over and over again.

He studied her for a minute as if trying to feel around for the right answer. Had something happened after she was knocked out? Maybe he did get there too late and now he was blaming himself for what had happened.

"They were stopped before they could go _that_ far." A voice from the door called over.

Kyoya had entered the room under their radar, he was leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets, just watching them.

"Leave us Minamoto, your brother is waiting for you." he commanded without a second thought.

Haruhi wanted to protest and beg for him to stay there, there was still so much more she wanted to ask and she had yet to thank him as well.

Before she could object, he gently squeezed her hand in reassurance and left without a word. She was disappointed that he had gone, but since she met him he had never disobeyed a direct order from Kyoya, well not intentionally.

"How are you feeling?" Kyoya asked after the doors were shut.

"I've been better" she refused to look at him.

He took note at how she kept her eyes glued to the intricate design of the covers that were over her. He walked to the bedside table closest to her, where there was a bowl full of water and a rag hanging off. Her took the rag and rang the water out till he was satisfied.

He then lightly pressed the cool cloth against her forehead cause a relieving sensation from the heated pain that caused her head to throb.

"Haruhi, I am sorry. If I had known the conditions I never would have allowed you down there." He continued to dab the sweat beads from her forehead".

"It's fine Aedan came and got me."

"…Aedan?"

"Yes he saved me and brought here, while you finished up the inspection, I already know." He abandoned her.

"Haruhi that's-"

"Its fine Master, after all you needed to finish your work. You couldn't be seen leaving with me in that condition could you? It would create too much gossip." He didn't save her.

"Haruhi that's not why I-"

"Keeping me in the hospital would have been too much of a nuisance and possibly could have been leaked to the media, I know why you snuck me out." He was embarrassed by her.

It was his turn to be stunned into silence. he just continued to quietly tare at her, she didn't want to hear any justification he might offer, or any apologies. If He was going to apologize he could have stayed with her.

She took the cloth from his hand and gently held it against the wound on the back of her head, stinging slightly at first, but it settled into a welcomed remedy.

When she had ventured to look into his eyes for a brief moment, they were unreadable once again, just like his expression.

Walking away from her bedside he seemed to pace for a moment, pondering on his next words.

"Sign this."

He indicated as he reached around to his back pocket he pulled out a rolled up group of papers and tossed them right next to her on the side of the bed.

"What is that?" Probably some kind of form saying he wouldn't be held responsible for any injuries or lawsuits that-

"I will consider your employment terminated, your current standing debts will be cleared of course, as well as any future school expenses you will have, will be taken care of. Should you require a reference feel free to give them my name and whatever information they may require."

Not what she had expected.

"Wait, what?! What do you mean terminated?! I don't wanted to be handed money just like that because of something that never happened!" he couldn't do that to her!

"Consider it compensation for the inexcusable situation I put you in, now if you'll excuse me there-"

"No I will not excuse you! I don't like handouts and I put myself in that situation so it had nothing to do with you!" her raised voice only increased the pain that she was enduring, but she didn't care.

"Haruhi it had everything to do with me." He was being unreasonable.

Think, think, she needed to think quickly or she would stand no chance at convincing him to change his mind, and every second she was silent would only add to his cause.

"Fire me and I'll come at you with discrimination and retaliation so fast it'll knock you right off your pedestal!" she threatened without hesitation.

It may have been a bluff, maybe, but it was true, if she really wanted to she could try to counter. But they both knew the claims wouldn't hold up in court, but that wouldn't change the fact that it could slightly damage the Ootoris' good standing with the public, even if temporarily.

He didn't know that she would never try to intentionally go against him or hurt him, she hoped, but she would not be put aside so easily.

Anger flashed in his eyes at her threat but there was something else as well, had she maintained eye contact she may have figured it out, but she too quickly reached for the contract and threw it on the ground in disgust.

"Fine keep your job, rest here for the night then go home." He didn't bother to pick up the papers as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Why was he so upset? If anyone had any right to be upset it was her! Yes she went to investigate further into the abandoned wing and she knew it was a terrible choice on her part, but why was he so upset? It's not like he dragged her up the stairs, forcing her the whole time.

Haruhi was upset about the whole ordeal but what really dug into her very core, was that he had not stayed with her. Not saving her she could understand, how was he to know? But even though she called out for him, and wanted him by her side, he left her to the care of others.

That night sleep did not come easily to her, not only was her body completely sore, but when she did finally manage to fall asleep she didn't realize the tear the slip out of the corner of her eye and hit the pillow.

The next day she could still feel the aching of her head but found it a little easier to move.

She was somewhat relieved when she found that she had still been wearing her outfit from yesterday, it meant no one had touched her when she was unconscious, but she definitely needed a shower and change of clothes.

Not wanting to over stay her welcome she found her shoes and bag and decided that she didn't want to bother anyone by being a nuisance, so she would walk home.

Stepping out the front door she took in the view before her; the sun was just beginning to peak over the tree tops, chasing away the blue night sky with shades of orange and red. The scene had the effect of setting her mind at ease.

The time it took her to get home was slow, she wasn't in too much of a hurry since she only had one class today and then she would attend the host club.

She wonder how well she could pull off faking it today, she just felt so drained… emotionally and physically. There was no way she could skip out or she would find her apartment invaded by her friends again, and she really didn't want that.

The day had come and gone in a tedious manner. She went home showered and changed her clothes, went to school, attended the host club… and it just all seemed to pass by without much notice. Nothing exciting happened, it seemed so dull today, she knew better though it wasn't that any of it disinterested her, it was just her.

Tamaki knew something was wrong, he always seemed to have his radar on high gear, her fake laughter and smiles quite apparent to him. Haruhi knew she would have to straighten up, worrying him and the rest of the group was the last thing she wanted to do.

But not today, she just needed to have today to sulk. Then tomorrow she would wake up tell herself everything would be ok and go one with her day as usual.

The only thing between her and tomorrow was tonight, and having to face Kyoya.

Aedan was working tonight, she knew before even getting in the car that he would be. When she got in the car she found he was acting like his normal cheerful self, as if nothing had happened, though he was trying hard to keep her thoughts distracted. She had been amused by his humorous jokes, but didn't say much.

Pulling in front of the house Kyoya had already been outside waiting for them. She knew that it was unlikely that he would greet her or even acknowledge either of them.

They had made it to four facilities that night, each inspection visit was more abrupt then the one before.

He would push past each management group and press on without mercy, one by one he tore down their best excuses, their best defenses, and pitilessly questioned their morals and how high their levels of stupidity could reach.

But each time they got back in the car or out of it, she noticed something.

He didn't even chance to look at her, for the entire evening.

When she asked him a question it would always be a one word answer.

When they arrived at the house he took his leave of the car without even saying a word to her, and Aedan had wasted no time it taking off as soon as he had shut the door behind him. When she tried to ask him a question about the other night or Kyoyas' behavior he would simple write it off with another joke.

This would go on.

For weeks.

* * *

 ** _Cliffhanger!_**

 ** _So out of curiosity... Who wants to see what Aedan looks like? becausssse... I have pictures who his look is based off of... feeding your imagination some more and all that._**

 ** _I could have asked before... But I didn't. I'm not being mean! I just find it hard to be satisfied... But you may have to beg some..._**

 ** _Short yes, but more is to come my lovelies, this chapter is not as satisfying as you may find it but what will happen next? guesses, guesses guesses..._**

 ** _Tatty bye for now my Dearies!_**


	12. I'm Still Here

**_Hello There Dearies!_**

 ** _So… Talk about severe case of writers block, I know what's going to happen… IT'S A LONG ASS PROCESS GETTING THERE THOUGH! I'm so late and I do apologize enormously... And I may have replayed Dragon Age Inquisition... for the millionth time... BUT here it is; the next installment! I do hope you enjoy yourselves_**

 ** _AEDANS PICTURE IS LINKED ON MY PROFILE! (For those of you who wanted to see whom I based him off of)_**

 ** _WARNING: NO KIDDIES ALLOWED! Sorry my little dears but this is rated M for a reason! Read at your own peril!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club characters or any of works done by Bisco Hatori! If I did we all know I would have made it much more of a love fest and ruined it for the public...maybe_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eleven: I'm Still Here**_

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into two solid months.

Kyoya still maintained his silent distance from Haruhi.

At first she thought he would get over her blunt refusal to be fired, but that showed to be a bust. Then she thought maybe he was blaming himself for what had happened to her, but she had already made it painfully clear that she had been rescued by Aedan and no fault was his.

As she promised herself, she returned to her normal state. She smiled again and went along with the clubs, or rather Tamakis', crazy schemes, and she always remained one of the top students in her classes.

But that by no means meant she had not tried to patch things up with Kyoya. He was blatantly avoiding her. In the past two months whenever they had gone to any facilities they would be in and out in no time at all, and by the end of the night he would slip out of the car while even though she tried to ask Aedan to wait, she found her pleas fell on deaf ears.

Given the chance she would have tried to confront him, but any time she even came close she found herself whisked away by Aedan for some supposed task they were suppose to the do exact moment and not a second later.

Even during school hours she learned his class schedule but every time she would arrive before his class had ended he was nowhere to be seen or heard.

When it came time for the daily Host club activities he would always be across the room, she could stare at him for hours and he would never look her way. Had she the opportunity to speak to him during that time she would have, but their friends were too close in earshot, and one of them, most likely her, would end up yelling.

Plus lately she had seemed to have large number of groups coming in to see her, always keeping her so busy she hardly had a moments break to recompose herself.

This could not go on as it was, surely he knew that?

Yesterday had been the last night of inspections, today they would be back at square one, and once alone there was no way he could avoid her then. She was not afraid of being punished, if he so chose to enact, for trying to set things right.

But first before she could even attempt to get close to him she first had to get past the barrier around him, or maybe it was a barrier around her, named Aedan.

Her impatience just made the day seem to pass by slowly, but somehow Tamaki managed to find her and turn all that around.

"Haruhi there you are!" He cheerfully made his way over to her, as he had waited outside the buildings main entrance. He almost managed to catch her in a hug but by taking two steps back she was out of his range, causing him to fall face first onto the ground.

"Tamaki-sempai, what are you doing here? This is the medical building-did you get lost again?" she asked amusingly.

He laughed nervously, remembering one of his first days of his classes. He strode into one of the women's studies classes. Safe to say he would never enter that building again after seeing a slide show of how the reproduction system worked.

"Uh no, definitely not… I was looking for you actually, you're done with you classes for the day right?" His eager eyes beseeching her to give him the answer he was hoping for.

"Yea I only had one class today so I was going to study in the library for a while till it was time for the club-"

"Perfect! So am I, come on we'll go to the university's coffee shop" he began merrily bouncing along the sidewalk dragging her by the hand behind him.

"Hey Sempai I said I need to study!" she protested trying to win back her hand.

"Haruhi you are always studying, now be a good girl and have some daddy-daughter bonding time!" Not looking back at her when she had managed to pull her arm free, she still continued to follow him thinking that if she tried to make a run for it she would just end up hearing about it later.

The coffee shop was huge; it was three stories tall and had a balcony on each level. Haruhi found herself on the top balcony sitting at a table against the railing; waiting for Tamaki to return with their drinks as he said he would when he left her there.

Even with the money she did have she doubted it would have been enough to buy a single cup of regular coffee here. Normally she would never let anyone buy anything for her, especially Tamaki and especially if it was costly, but he had insisted and ran off before she could stop him.

After several minutes of waiting, he finally returned but she saw that he carried no drinks, she should have known better. As he moved to take his seat across from her she saw that following behind him was a waiter pushing a tea cart filled with mini sweets, munchies, and of course their drinks.

"Tamaki-sempai I think you accidentally ordered more than just our drinks…" muttering sarcastically as she stared down the sickly perfect presentation before them, a bit jealous that she had yet to make anything as close to that level of excellence for Kyoya.

He grinned triumphantly "If I had ordered here you would have told him to bring you nothing, so I had to personally oversee our order myself."

The waiter had fixed two small plates filled with and set down their beverages in front of them.

"Taste it before you add sugar or cream." Tamaki insisted as he sipped from his porcelain cup.

As instructed she took a small sip from her cup and… it was so amazing!

"This is so good, what is it?" Asking between sips.

His smile widened at her approval of it. "It's an apple chai latte, no foam, and instead of cream they use water so the flavor is stronger"

"It's like Christmas in a cup!" In a state of pure bliss she finished off her one cup only to be refilled by the waiter who instead of leaving had remained next to the tea cart as if waiting for further instruction.

"Really!?" he looked at her with his big cheerful puppy eyes, as if she was saying 'good boy' and giving him a belly rub.

"I'm so glad you like it! I personally sampled many before I would have given you one try one, I'm so happy you love it!" as she continued to sip her second refill, Tamaki watched her with a gentle smile. They sat in peace and quiet for some time just enjoy the cool fall breeze. As much as she hating these first class, overly priced, posh districts, she had to admit the she felt quite tranquil.

"How are your studies going Haruhi?" He questioned her, breaking their much enjoyed reserve.

"Good I guess, it's just the basics since it's only my first year, it'll become more in depth in a couple of years."

"Your dad, he's doing well too?" he questioned her again.

"Um, well he has a new lover so I imagine he is"

"Then what is wrong with you"

"What?" she looked over at him.

"Are you doing ok Haruhi, be honest with daddy?" Sitting his latte down, his demeanor suddenly switched from happy-go-lucky to serious. Although hearing him refer to himself as daddy in that tone broke down some of its effects.

"What do you mean Sempai? I'm fine."

"You haven't been yourself lately and I wanted to know how you're doing" a concerned expression crossed his face as he sipped his drink before sitting it back down.

"Sempai I think you're losing your touch, don't create issues when there is none" giggling with a touch of nervousness.

"See there that's what I'm talking about!" he almost jumped over the table at her, startling her so much she almost spilled the cups contents all over her.

"What are you hiding from us Haruhi!? You've been acting odd!" he outright accused her by pointing a finger at her.

"You would too if someone almost leaped over a table at you!" she stood up slamming her porcelain cup down causing the waiter to become edgy of the treatment of the china.

"Do you really think I don't know you that well Haruhi?"

"Do you really think you know me that well Tamaki- _sempai?_ "

"When you are distressed your eyes turn a darker shade of brown, you tend to be less talkative with the group even if you do smile and laugh-"

No she was fine, she had to keep telling herself that.

"-and when someone tries to hug you or even touch you, you always seem to pull away, as if in your own little bubble of depression!"

When had she been observed so closely?

"The saddest part of it all is that you don't even notice when you do it, it's just so natural to you!"

She was taken aback by Tamakis' declaration of his observations. She tried; she tried so hard to hide her feelings from everyone… was she still so pathetically easy to read? No matter how much she told herself she was fine and tried to believe she felt no heartache or misery, but it was clear to her friends that they knew herself better than she did.

Heartache? Why did she think of it as such? Surely there was a better word to describe her distress, but none came to mind, she felt her stomach drop.

Tamaki dragged his chair around the table, causing the waiter who was now on safeguard mode to pull the cart back rapidly before the chair could be knocked into it, and placed it beside hers. He tugged at her hand, wishing for her to sit down with him, she gave in seeing no harm in it.

"Haruhi please talk to me, I know I'm not the most serious or responsible individual in this school, but I am a friend whom you can trust if you just give me a chance."

Cautiously he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, feeling her tense up, but she did not move out of his reach.

"It's… complicated" she strained.

"I'm willing to listen" he insisted.

It was Tamaki after all, she had trusted him so much in the past. Unfortunately this was a little different. She wouldn't tell him everything, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to open up to him.

"I… I have feelings for someone" even as she said it the words mixed together in that sentence still felt odd.

"I knew it! Are you finally admitting you long harbored love for me? Secretly yearning for my affection everyday hoping one day we would be together."

"We're done, your dead to me, and I quit the host club, goodbye _Suoh-san_ " She stood to leave

"Wait, wait Haruhi! I'm kidding don't leave I'm sorry I'm not making fun of you please tell me what's on your mind." He yanked her back down into her seat.

He was just trying to get her to smile again, next time he would know to choose a more befitting time; her icy stare would remind him of that.

"Your feelings… ?" He nudged her trying to get back to the subject at hand.

"I don't know what kind of feelings I have for him…one moment he really pisses me off with all his ridiculous files, and the clothes, and high expectation, and the tea grading ugh! Don't get me started on the tea!"

She became so infuriated just looking at the almost perfect tea try that the server now unfortunately stood in front of when he saw the dangerous look in her eyes.

"But then… He set his expectations so high because he knew I would get angry and try to prove him wrong… he knew I would succeed-" He always made her try so hard.

"-and when he…" she remembered their first kiss at the masquerade; he had been so vigilant in staying with her that night and had been so gentle with her.

"When he what?" Tamaki interrupted her thoughts, his face full of worry; no way she would tell him _that._

"Whe-when that bastard decided to try and send me away because he's so obnoxiously self-righteous, he didn't want to admit that I was right! Nothing happened and he should have accepted that instead of acting like a brat and giving me the silent treatment because he didn't get his way!" she slammed her first onto the table smashing some scones on her plate, her sudden outburst cause the two men to become skittish.

"Har-Haruhi?" an uneasy Tamaki stared at the smashed treat in slight fear that he might end up like the scone.

"I just want to know what I did wrong…" Her voice softened in despair as well as her posture became more slouched down with her head lowered.

"Haruhi, what do you mean by 'nothing happened'?"

"It's complicated…"

Her reply did not satisfy his curiosity or his calm his concern for her well-being.

"Well if I was this guy" he started "If something terrible _almost_ happened to you and it was my fault to start with, I would want you as far away from me as possible"

"What do you mean? It wasn't his fault though." She persistently tried to make it clear it wasn't his fault.

"It doesn't matter, the thought of you getting hurt because of me or just by being near me… Haruhi I couldn't bear that. Not knowing if something even worse could happen to you in the future I couldn't tolerate, so for you own protection I would try anything to keep you away from me." He asserted.

Was Kyoya really blaming himself that harshly for what happened? How could she make him understand when he so avidly avoiding her?

She felt herself being pulled against Tamakis' chest as she continued to battle her mind, he wrapped his arms around her; trying to comfort her. Even though he didn't fully understand her predicament he would be there for her through every hardship she faced and every tear that spilled from her eyes, till the very end.

"Who is this someone that is causing you so much conflict Haruhi?" she wanted to tell him, she wanted to tell him so badly believing that she would feel better if she told him it was Kyoya, but she also knew that it was cause more damage than good.

"I'm sorry Tamaki-sempai…"

Resting his head atop of hers, she felt him nod his head. He did not want to push her any further then she was actually willing to venture.

"Haruhi if you ever need… you know I will always be here for you."

Those words brought a great comfort to her but at the same time she knew it wouldn't last. Eventually he would graduate, move on his life, work, travel, start a family, at some point he would no longer have time for her and then where would she be? Would they all forget her when their attentions would be beckoned back to reality?

"I know Tamaki-sempai… thank you." She lied, she squeezed her eyes shut denying any tears from falling.

She felt him place a reassuring kiss on her forehead, why is it that no matter how hard she had tried she couldn't stay away from Tamaki and yet she never felt _that_ pull towards him? The feeling to cry subsided in due time, as they just remained like that for a while, the warmth of his embrace was a great solace to her.

She could have fallen asleep in his arms had he not shifted in his seat and lifted his head from hers; disturbing her nicely nestled cocoon.

"Kyoya I didn't see you there, come and join us for some refreshments! I was just introducing Haruhi to a latte I knew she'd just love!"

She stiffed at sound of his name.

He was there.

He was there and saw her in Tamakis' arms.

He was there and saw her in Tamakis' arms while he kissed her forehead in a mutual tender shared moment!

Her eyes shot open and looked to see that he was truly there, standing silently across the table from them a few feet back, observing them. How much had he heard?

"No worries Tamaki, I will be out of your way in a moment. I'm afraid I don't have time to join you I'm finishing up some paperwork for the club and I need you to sign some documents of authorization."

The dryness of his tone indicated that he had seen enough to get the wrong impression, or so she imagined. Or maybe he just wanted to get away from her as soon as possible.

"Ah yes that's right these are for the new years festival?" he got up from his chair and went to Kyoyas side where he was handed the papers to sign.

"Yes I thought a couple months early preparatory work would be in order to get a jump start if we are to go through with your 'master plan'" he paid no attention to her, not even chancing a glimpse at her.

"Of course this year will be the most spectacular we've had yet!"

She kept her eyes glued on Kyoya hoping that he would look at her, just once and she would feel a morsel or relief.

"There all done!" Tamaki gleefully handed the documents back to Kyoya.

"Hey Kyoya-sempai do yo-"

"I'm sorry Haruhi but I really need to turn these signatures in before my next class, we can speak later."

He didn't look at her, he probably would have ignore her if Tamaki hadn't been there, knowing he would have suspect something amiss. From the conversation they just shared he wouldn't need a second guess to realize just who she had been talking about.

She watched him walk away throw the balconies doors till he was out of sight.

"Kyoya's really throwing himself into his work lately, good for him always being such a dedicated student." He smiled back at her.

 _'Yeah, good for him…'_

For the next half hour they continued to talk, but less about serious matters and more about Tamakis' excitement for the coming holidays. Well, more like he goofing around again, that poor server probably would never wait on them again for as long as he worked there. Especially with buttered biscuits flying into his face, had he not been a Suoh they probably would have been thrown out immediately.

That afternoon the Honey decided he wanted to group up with Haruhi after he saw a special cake on her table that had not been served in his lounge, Mori followed behind of course with all their adoring fangirls, but only after he had devoured his own cakes. Her parlor was full to the brim even with Honey sitting on the table eating away at the sweets.

She had little homework that day so she managed to finish it between the time she got home and on the drive to the Ootori when Aedan had picked her up. Today they would be alone for the first time in two months; she would get her chance to talk to him.

Aedan had been occupying her funny stories about his childhood, everyone would avoid him or treated him unkindly, so he would bide his time and set up little tricks and pranks that would catch the unsuspecting victims off guard.

He was punished and grounded for what felt like a lifetime when he sprinkled wasabi into his brothers' mouth while he slept, he woke up to the burning sensation in his mouth and especially his nasal, he reached over to the unsuspicious bottle of water to douse some of the scorching.

But Aedan had gotten there first and replaced the water with vodka… His brother would have killed him had his grandfather not gotten to him first. She had laughed so hard she started to tear up and her ribcage began to hurt.

"Aedan are we almost there? It's taking longer than usual" she asked him trying not to sound impatient.

"Uh, we're not going to the compound today Miss Haruhi." He called her 'miss' she had learned by now that when he addressed her as 'Miss Haruhi' he was gently trying to ease her into some excuse that he concocted when he knew she would not take it easily.

"What are you talking about Aedan?" She was not going to take this easily, not at all.

"Master Kyoya would have you out for the evening, running errands and such. He has made a list of-"

"STOP!" She demanded, he had said all she needed to know in that one sentence, Kyoya was trying to keep her away from him, again.

"Aedan I'm tired of this, it's bad enough he is trying to avoid me, but it's even worse that you're in on it too!"

Aedan didn't say anything right away, only the noises from the busy streets outside filled the troublesome silence between them. It was too evident that he was conspiring with Kyoya to keep her busy and absent from his side.

"Aedan ever since the night you saved me from those thugs he has been avoiding me like I'm the plague… I just need to speak to him even if it's only once, please help me, and just take me to the house that's all I'm asking." She allowed herself to sound desperate, because that's what she was, a desperately childish girl that was getting frustrated because someone was ignoring her. It probably sounded beyond pathetic, but she didn't care.

"He was there." He finally said.

"Was? Did he leave the house for the night? I can wait for him in the study I don't mind." She insisted.

"No Haruhi I mean he was there that night…"

"What are you talking about?"

"He was the one who save you from the thugs, I just carried you out to the car, he got there a moment before I did…" he confessed.

She couldn't see his face, and he was glad she couldn't, she would see the shame that consumed him.

"Kyoya…" she started

"Kyoya was the one to save me?"

His silence was her yes, Kyoya saved her.

"Aedan, take me to the compound." She decided before she could change her mind.

For the first time that night he looked at her in his review mirror, the ridicule he felt for himself obvious in his eye.

"Take me to _Master_ Kyoya."

* * *

 ** _ONCE AGAIN AEDANS PICTURE IS LINKED ONTO MY PROFILE! (For those who want to know whom I've based him off of)_**

 ** _Oh no, oh no, oh my._**

 ** _What will happen next!? ….I won't be late on this one I promise… I love you dearies thank you so much for reading my story!_**

 ** _Tatty Bye for now my Lovelies!_**


End file.
